Only Arms Are True
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Ranma&Thousand Arms fusion. Problems seem to keep coming. Ranma is getting further in her pregnancy, and trouble keeps finding the party. What could be next? Chapter Thirteen Up!
1. Meet Ranma Triumph!

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the NWC are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. Thousand Arms is copyright of Atlus.

A/N: Let's give this crossover/fusion a shot!

- - - - - - -

Chapter 1 - Ranma Triumph, the Apprentice Spirit Blacksmith!

- - - - - - -

People were worried. The Dark Acolytes were loose in the world, and power was a bit scarce. Of course, people turned to the many Spirit Blacksmiths of the world for weapons. Then, there was the trouble of families in attacked towns.

Little did anyone suspect, but the home of one family would be changed forever...

- - - - - - -

"FIANCE!" Doesn't this seem familiar?

"Yes. A good friend of mine, one Genma Saotome, and his son, Ranma. Ranma long ago left on a training journey with his father to train to take on the Dark Acolytes."

"Father, you know as well as we do that the Dark Acolytes are best left alone."

"Yes, but when the time comes, the aim of the Saotomes is to take on the Acolytes."

KNOCK KNOCK

Soun, finding a good time to escape, ran for the door. "Saotome! My friend, we've been waiting!"

Out of general curiousity, the three Tendo sisters followed.

What they found at the door was an older man in a white gi with tears in his eyes. "Tendo! My son is such a failure! He turned his back on the way of martial arts!"

"What happened, Saotome?"

"Ranma, he's..."

"I'm what, Oyaji?"

With that, their attention was pulled to a young lady, wearing a red cloak with white embroidery, a white shirt, green pants, some brown boots, and other pieces, like a pair of gauntlets and a pair of goggles in her messy red hair. On her back was a massive hammer, and to her side was a sword of intricate design. And she was cute, but not overly pretty like some girls were.

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane all blinked.

After dealing with her father with a kick to the head, the girl turned to the family before them. Smiling, she waved shyly. "Hi. I'm Ranma Triumph. Nice to meet you."

Soun didn't need to hug Ranma to realize he was a she. Promptly, he fainted.

Catching their father, the three girls turned to the other one, staring at her. Ranma merely sighed. "If I can get some hot water, I can explain."

Kasumi nodded and left to get Ranma a glass of hot water.

While they were waiting, Akane glared at Ranma. "You better explain."

Ranma was about to respond when Akane merely up and rushed Ranma. Ranma gasped and stepped back. 'She's fast!' Ranma thought before a fist came out of nowhere and struck Ranma in the gut. Gasping for air, the girl dropped to her knees. Only to think what brought that on.

Akane was about to strike again when Ranma drew her sword. Only... it was broken. Akane stopped right there, then the most unnerving thing happened. She dropped to the ground laughing.

"Wh-wh... What do you think you are doing with a broken sword! What's the matter, girl, can't fight back without a weapon?"

"AKANE!"

"Eep."

Ranma looked up, a bit thankful for the interruption. She had been about to lose, despite how she had just drawn her broken sword. Before she could react, though, Ranma found her sword being taken from her. "H-Hey...!"

Kasumi was inspecting the broken blade. "Your sword... It's so weakened... I can see the shadows of strength in the blade, but not enough strength for it to so much as hold together. It broke recently, correct?"

"Y-yes. I was... protecting a girl from some thugs when it suddenly broke..."

"Oh dear, were you two alright?"

"Yes... Oyaji came and drove them off, but I was given a bit of a beating first by those darn thugs..."

Kasumi regarded the girl with a small amount of respect. To have been brave enough to stick up for someone with a broken sword, even if it had just broken, was very honorable.

"Maybe Tofu can fix it..."

This got Ranma's attention. "Really! You know someone who'll fix it!"

Kasumi merely giggled before taking the blade with her, presumably to inspect it further. Before she got far, though, she turned back around and remembered why she had been there. "Oh yes. Your hot water is on the table, Ranma-chan."

Ranma smiled at the 'chan' added to her name, before heading in and past the violent Tendo.

It was some time later when Ranma was sitting amongst everyone, preparing herself for something. Introductions had been made, and Ms. Triumph was ready to demonstrate her secret.

"Please forgive me for having decieved you, but, you see, I am cursed."

"Cursed? Oh, how dreadful."

Ranma, without a word, took the glass of hot water with her outside. She didn't want to make a mess, after all. Pouring the water over her head, she changed.

The reactions differed.

Kasumi was surprised.

Nabiki was shocked.

Akane was angry.

Soun was crying for joy.

Genma was shaking his head with shame.

Ranma, became a boy with black hair, just a little bit taller than his female form. He smiled. "I'm Ranma Triumph. Nice to meet you."

- - - - - - -

It was morning. Nothing else had happened the previous day. Ranma had told them how he had attained his curse, the Nyannichuan. You all know the story, just minus Genma getting cursed. After that, he took a bath and went to bed. There were no interruptions.

He slept peacefully when a light shaking awoke Ranma from slumber. Blinking, he looked up to find Kasumi over him. She was dressed in a purple dress that came down to her knees, her brown hair tied back before her, and a small dagger at her waist. It looked well made.

He smiled. "Mmmm... good morning." He said, sitting up.

"Good morning. We should go see Tofu this morning about your sword."

It was a quick walk from the Tendo home to the home of one Tofu Ono. Ranma had been expecting anything from a large place to a small place, but the type he saw astonished him. The place was HUGE.

Ranma and Kasumi entered.

Tofu was in the back, working on a new sword with a young lady at his side. Such was the way of a Spirit Blacksmith. You use the caring and love of a young woman in order to build a strong weapon. The more the young woman cares about you, the stronger the sword. The more women you imbue spirits into a sword with, the sword gets even stronger.

This may seem demeaning, but it was a truth of the world. The purity of a woman's feelings for the Blacksmith drew in the spirits to be imbued by the Spirit Blacksmith into the weapon of choice.

Tofu checked out Ranma's sword.

"I'm not sure if I should fix this sword..." He said.

This dashed Ranma's hopes. That sword was his heritage, according to his mother. If he couldn't get it fixed...

"Please... Why?"

As if it were trying to speak for Tofu, the sword glowed, much to Ranma's surprise. "This is the light of sorrow. It means the sword is dissatisfied with your ignorance. Now you see why I dislike the idea of fixing the sword."

"It's not like I mean to treat it bad..."

Tofu was silent before speaking. "Go to the ruins outside town. It is filled with monsters, but what you are looking for is a special mineral used to fix swords. If you can get this material for me, I'll think about fixing the sword."

Ranma, taking his broken sword, merely bowed and left.

- - - - - - -

Getting to the ruins was of little problem. Just head south through Nerima. It wasn't hard to miss one of the ruined sections of town, which weren't counted as part of the town anymore.

He was greeted by some Damashi and a Knife Thug or two, but they were easily fell. He suffered some nicks and scratches along the way, but nothing serious. It was the Choro Spears that Ranma hated, as their toughness made it harder to kill them before he would have to fall back.

Then, there was the worst of them all. Katana Ghosts. They were able to sneak up on Ranma and one nearly cost him an arm. And finally, the bane of his existence, the Jusendo Demon. It liked splashing Ranma with cold water, weakening him into a girl. This was a beast that liked showing up on her since Jusenkyou.

And better yet, the place was a maze. Ranma did not like this, as he hated getting lost. Made him feel like a certain lost boy.

But as she got to the ends of the ruins, the minerals starting to show, Ranma started to feel relieved. Checking all of them over, she eventually found some that stood out and took them.

But as she turned, and a Scimitar Crab made itself known, Ranma shrieked. The blade of the monster came down in front of her, threatening to take her entire body and turn it to ribbons.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" She cried out, readying her broken sword.

She fought, her sword slicing into the crab repeatedly as she nimbly dodged the Crab's attacks. Finally, though, she was surprised by an attack with the flat of the Crab's blade, knocking her to the ground.

The scimitar came down.

And Ranma screamed, her hands bringing her sword in front of herself in a last ditch effort of defense.

CHING!

She heard, but felt no pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to the most astonishing thing she had ever seen. Her sword, broken as it was, was glowing. And the glow, elongated to the length of the sword's completed form, was blocking the monster's blade.

She would not question this, slipping past the monster's blade to drive her own sword into the beast, and killing it.

The glow seemed to pulsate when she inspected it, her gaze amazed at her broken sword's power. She swung it once testingly, before trying to touch the glowing 'blade'.

"It's so warm... And it feels so wonderful..." She said to no one in particular, as she could feel the power, the strength of her body being empowered by the glow.

"This... This must be the power of the Elemental Spirits... I... I never knew it would feel so amazing..." She whispered, as she made her way quickly to the ruins entrance. She tried to avoid battles, but those that bothered her, consisting mostly of a few Damashi and a Knife Thug, fell before her newfound power.

Swiftly, she was back in Nerima, ready to bring the mineral back to Tofu-sensei.

What she found, surprised even her.

She got knocked aside once inside by a group of women. She overheard a negative comment by Kasumi, but she didn't respond to it, unknowing if she should let her presense be known just yet.

One woman was asking about knives.

One girl about a sword.

Another woman, a rather pretty one, about a knife.

And a little girl, who Ranma could swear was the cutest little girl she'd ever seen, asking about a sword.

Tofu Ono, however, asked them all to please leave once he noticed a seemingly lovely young lady watching from the doorway. Tofu smiled at Ranma, before Ranma hunkered down. He... didn't know about the curse from Kasumi yet?

Kasumi escorted them all out, a nod of greeting sent to Ranma before she left to escort the women and girls out.

Ranma, however, was skeptical about her being left alone with Tofu-sensei.

"I see you have returned, Ranma."

"H-Hai!"

"Did you get the mineral?"

"Hai."

"Then come over here. I will need your help to fix this sword."

Ranma, being slightly naive to how she could help in any way with no feelings towards Tofu-sensei, nodded and moved to join him. Almost immediately, Tofu wrapped an arm around Ranma and... he kissed her.

At first, Ranma was shocked, but she eventually returned it. After all, a little kiss, even with no feelings from the girl to the Spirit Blacksmith, could only help in the fixing of the sword.

They both broke up to an ahem from Kasumi when she returned. Ranma was blushing, not knowing how to explain that to Kasumi while Tofu merely smiled.

"Now, give me your sword and the mineral."

Ranma did as she was told, placing the sword on the forge, where Tofu inspected it. Eying it over, to say he was impressed with the progress Ranma had made was an understatement. He, or rather she, had managed to somehow delight the spirit of her sword.

"Ranma, how would you like to be my apprentice?"

Ranma was shocked, she had never truly had any formal training to be a Spirit Blacksmith, so the idea of being an apprentice of such an accomplished Blacksmith was a dream come true.

"Oh, please, Tofu-sensei! Please take me as your apprentice!"

"Well, you seem eager. Very well, then, you are my apprentice from now on. But there is one condition."

"Anything, Tofu-sensei!"

"You must stay in your female form as much as possible. You seem to be more empathic to the spirit of your sword as a girl. It likes you that way."

"You mean... I have to give up being a man?"

"You don't..."

"Tofu-sensei, anything. I would do anything for this. It's a dream come true... I would gladly do as you ask."

"Very well. You had better head home and rest, then."

"Yes, Master!"

Tofu chuckled. "Please, don't call me that. You make me feel so old."

"Hehe, okay Tofu-sensei."

- - - - - - -

MEANWHILE...

- - - - - - -

"How is the invasion progressing?"

"As you wish, your Majesty. We are expanding as planned. This world is about to become yours."

"Good. And, what is the status of that matter?"

"Yes, we have found the person with that power. We have made him aware of the greatness of your power. It is only a matter of time before he decides to join us."

"This world is divided between the Clan of Darkness and the Clan of Light. I need the Holy Flame of the Light to complete my plans. We need someone who belongs to the Dark Clan, who can also wield the Flame of the Light. Find he is worthy, and bring him to me."

"As you wish."

- - - - - - -

"Today... I begin my training." Ranma said as she awoke. Slowly, she brought a hand to her sword and sheath beside her bed. She was happy her sword was restored, and even happier she was about to embark on her own journey as a Spirit Blacksmith.

Quickly, she dressed and went downstairs to find Kasumi.

They set off for Tofu's.

And when they arrived, they found Tofu waiting for them. And after a quick lecture about Spirits and swords in the forge, he quickly tempered a practice sword. It glowed brightly with life.

He had Ranma copy his actions, having her temper her own sword. The sword did not glow.

Kasumi inspected both swords, and gave Ranma her first humbling.

"Sorry, Ranma, but Tofu-sensei's sword is greatly superior."

"I... I know..."

"Oh, don't despair. There's effort, just not enough. Besides, you just don't seem... focused enough."

That barb had hit Ranma where it hurt, her pride, and she immediately looked down.

"Do not blame your tools, child. There is no secret to my hammer. In fact, you may use it if you wish."

"Alright, I... I think I could do this with a good tool." She said, taking the bait of Tofu-sensei's trap. Tofu merely smiled as he watched her try again, only to stop in mid-hammering.

He, however, did not speak. He merely smiled and left, leaving Ranma holding Tofu-sensei's hammer in her hands and looking thoughtful.

"Don't despair, Ranma. Tofu-sensei doesn't let anyone touch his hammer, not even me. You should feel honored he trusts you with it."

Ranma nodded absently, moving over to the workshop bench and placing the hammer down. Taking her own, she looked at it for several moments before smiling. "I... I have never been so... relieved to be as confused as I am. I have much to improve on, before I can even call myself an apprentice."

"You will make it, Ranma. It takes time. Why don't you have a look around town for a bit? I have to do some laundry back home, so it might be good for you to clear your head." Ranma nodded to her suggestion, heading out the door nearby and onto the street.

She wound up having a nice little conversation with a travelling fashion designer, but wound up just wandering. She wound up with no answer at all, and just came back. She found Tofu sharpening a sword.

"I'll test your skill now. Just relax and do what I do." Ranma nodded, and watched. She repeated being able to move to the right places at the right times, but some of her reactions to commands, by Tofu-sensei, were slightly hesitant. Tofu, though, understood that she was merely nervous and not wanting to screw up.

"Calm yourself, Ranma. You're uptight and worried, and that is no good to a Spirit Blacksmith. You need to relax." He said, bringing her back over to do a few breathing exercises.

Once calmed, Ranma smiled and tried again.

Tofu was happy to see her reactions and moves coming a bit more naturally. So, he started up some music on a radio, trying to help her keep relaxed. Then, he saw something new.

She seemed to dance about with her reactions, making each seem more graceful than the last. Ranma must have had a good amount of training as a martial artist to have such grace... So why had she become a Spirit Blacksmith apprentice instead?

"Well done, Ranma. Now, I see you have quick reflexes, but your heart isn't in what you're doing. You say you want to do this, but you lack passion. You must train your mind, not just your skill. Thus, I wish for you to do something for me, Ranma."

"What would that be, Tofu-sensei?"

"I was called recently, before you arrived, about a berserk knife."

"May I guess that the knife's spirit is displeased?"

"Precisely. I wish for you to go calm it down. To do that, you might wind up fighting it."

"A-Alright. I'll head right over. Um..."

"She'll be waiting outside her home."

Once Ranma arrived, she was surprised by the damage. The knife seemed content to dig into walls when she entered. Pulling her sword, she readied herself.

And almost immediately dropped down when the knife went sailing overhead, nearly taking her head off. Shiverring, she got back to her feet, her reflexes being tested as she fended off the knife. The knife flew at her again and again, but she deftly deflected it at each turn.

Finally, the knife, glowing, moved down onto the ground. Slowly, she picked it up. And was struck immediately by how angry the knife was. Not at her, but as she listened, listened for the first time, she was struck by how needy the spirits were.

Eventually, she could understand. "I'll make sure she does that. Please, calm down." And the knife glowed, flying from her hand and back to the counter. When the woman entered, Ranma turned to her.

"Please use the knife to cook delicious foods. That's what it wishes for, not just to open packages. It would like you to stop using it in such a way. It... It has feelings too..." Ranma said, more to her own realization as she contemplated her own sword. How did it feel about her right at that moment? Was her sword angry with her for using it in such a way?

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Ranma nodded, and went back to Tofu's forgery.

Kasumi was there when Ranma got there, the neo-girl looking completely lost as to what to do. Kasumi merely nodded and escorted Ranma to the smithy.

"Kasumi, it's time for Ranma's next lesson. Can you take this sai to Alexia?"

"Of course, Tofu-sensei."

"Ranma, I did not wish to worry Kasumi with your safekeeping, but I need you to head to Fort Teve with a sword. It's to the west of here. I will help you by fortifying your sword for the journey. But I will need your help once again."

Ranma began to suspect he just liked kissing her, but did not complain.

Before long, she was on her way to the fort.

And once she got there, she was in for a shock of a lifetime.

"The Dark Acolytes!"

But the yell she made, brought the attention of a type of Dark Acolyte, three Hammer Gearmen, to her. Quickly, she pulled her sword and readied herself for battle. Two strikes brought one down, before the third Gearman tried to assault her. She danced around the blows, bringing her sword down and cleaving the Acolyte's head.

The last Acolyte on her put up more of a fight, actually hitting her in the gut with its hammer, before she could fatally wound him. A bit out of breath, she dropped to one knee, as more Acolytes brought their attention to her.

"N-No... They just keep coming..."

"Hold it!"

And Ranma looked up, as a young man with a bandanna leapt over the Acolytes. He placed himself between Ranma and the Gearmen, as Ranma got her breath back.

"R-Ryouga!"

"Eh? Do I know you?"

"Nevermind! Let's just handle these scum!"

Ranma held off one side of the Gearmen, while Ryouga handled the other side by pulling his oversized sword. "TWISTER BLADE!" Came his cry, as Ranma looked back for a second to see all Ryouga's Gearmen destroyed.

"Whoa!"

"Watch it!"

And Ranma dodged, starting to put her knowledge of swordsmanship to work as she fought. She would kill and destroy the Acolytes, while Ryouga merely used his Twister Blade to level the rest of them.

And once the fighting gave them a reprieve, Ryouga's sword broke.

"Damn! Is no sword durable enough for me!"

"Ryouga, I have a delivery for you! Catch!" She yelled, throwing the sword Tofu-sensei was having her deliver to him. Immediately, Ryouga's face brightened.

"Just what I needed!"

Apparently now, as more Gearmen dropped down beside the pair. Ryouga took the lead for a moment, before Ranma rushed passed him, slicing into the Gearmen like a woman possessed. And Ryouga was impressed as she cut them down.

Finally, he snapped out of his trance and called to her. "To the fort! They won't stop coming, so let's scram!"

"But..."

"No buts, go!"

Ranma was hesitant to comply, but watching about ten Gearmen drop down convinced her otherwise. They both ran into the fort. And as they both escaped the battlefield, boulders began raining on the Gearmen, Ranma watching in awe as all the Gearmen were destroyed.

Once inside the walls, Ryouga confronted Ranma. "How do you know me?"

Ranma, being unaccustomed to such a situation, merely lied. "I heard about a big, strong man here from my teacher in Nerima?"

"Ah... So you heard of me. Well then, maybe I should show you a good time... in my bed, that is." Only his remarks were met with fist.

"Nevermind. When the Acolytes leave, I'll be gone from here."

"Oh... Well then, I would be more than happy to escort you..."

"Only if you keep your bloody hands to yourself!"

And so, they were off. They ran into a guy named Schmidt on the way, but Ranma felt no need to talk to someone who would not only be critical of her rather limited knowledge of smithing, but also give her a sword that was better than the one Tofu had sharpened for her. However, he also intimidated her, as he was Tofu's first apprentice. Schmidt had set off for Nerima, leaving Ranma in the dust with Ryouga.

When the party arrived back in Nerima, Ranma said her goodbye to Ryouga and went straight for the smithy. There, Tofu nulled the enchantments he put on Ranma's sword and asked her to sharpen it. She did so.

Then, what Tofu said on Schmidt's arrival surprised her. "Schmidt, Ranma. Let me look at your swords."

Schmidt was quite cocky about his blade being better as he presented the darkened sword, the aura around the blade a haunting purple. The color of the sword, and look of its strength, made Ranma shudder.

Slowly, Ranma presented her sword as well, hers glowing a lively bluish-green that seemed warm and approachable. To Kasumi, it looked as approachable as the one who sharpened it.

Then, Schmidt spoke. "There's no need for her to be here, since it's obvious my sword is greatly stronger."

Tofu, however, was silent as he inspected the swords.

"You must be impressed, Tofu."

"You've done great work, Schmidt... However, my heart feels overwhelmed when I hold this sword."

"A sword is merely an instrument of destruction. It doesn't need to warm a heart so much as pierce one! Don't tell me this weak, frail girl's sword is possibly better than mine!"

"I am ashamed in you, Schmidt. The spirit's glow of a sword reflects the heart of the forger. Without soul, the path of the Spirit Blacksmith is unnecessary.

Ranma, however, I see has begun to understand the feelings of the spirits."

Ranma was a bit surprised by this, considering she had done so little actual training. Merely a lot of errands for the master.

"Ha! As if a pathetic sword like hers could be better than mine! You've gone senile on me, Tofu!"

To this, Ranma suddenly grew a backbone. "Don't you dare be disrespectful to Tofu-sensei! He has been nothing but patient with me, and I will not tolerate you being such an asshole to him!"

"You going to force me to stop?"

"If it comes to that, I'll...!"

But when she was about to finish, Schmidt grabbed his sword and brought it just an inch away from Ranma's throat. "You'll what?"

Ranma was scared. She could feel the evil presence of that sword, the murderous intentions of its holder, and swallowed. She just about soiled herself as she backed away, and tripped, falling back on her butt.

"Schmidt! If you harm her, you will not leave here alive!"

Schmidt, turning to look at Kasumi, merely scowled before sheathing his sword and leaving.

Ranma looked up at her friend and mentor, before Tofu looked down at her. "Rest here for the night, Ranma. You will need the rest."

Ranma nodded, and all people there went to turn in.

During the night, Ranma awoke late to head to the restroom. Upon heading downstairs and heading into the water closet, she heard something from the window. 'Someone's outside...'

"Really? Me?" She heard, and recognized the voice as Schmidt. Finishing her business in the water closet, Ranma moved to the window, peeking outside. She saw a glowing man in blue, with green hair, and Schmidt near him.

"We haven't much time left. Emperor Medeus needs your power."

"Can you give me a little more time?"

"This is what the Emperor desires..."

And with that, the man vanished. Ranma started to move down from the window, but wound up dropping and making a little too much noise. 'No!'

Schmidt leapt into the window, sword drawn. He turned on the girl, who was infinitely nervous without her own weaponry. "H-hi?"

"You can't decieve me, girl. You overheard."

"I... I didn't mean to..."

"Then what are you doing here!" He yelled, swinging his sword a few times threateningly.

"B-bathroom..." She stuttered, hoping to all gods he wasn't going to kill her.

The answer seemed to suffice, as Schmidt put his sword away. Heading for the door, he turned back. "You tell anyone of what you heard tonight, and they will never find your body... Of course, before your death won't be pleasant either." He said, laughing as he left, leaving the shivering girl alone.

The next morning came soon enough, with Ranma chopping firewood in the back while Kasumi was helping with laundry. Ranma herself was lost in thought, as to why so much had to happen to her. She was also lost in thought on how to become a better Spirit Blacksmith.

Then, there was a crash from inside. Both girls looked up, and rushed inside.

"Why won't you teach me the secret art?" It was Schmidt again.

"You are not ready..." Was Tofu's response.

"I know I'm skilled enough to inherit the secret art!"

"Schmidt! It is not my place, or yours, to tell me you are ready. It is decided with how you handle the spirits."

"Spirit, huh? Sounds like an excuse! Now I understand... You intend to snuff your better apprentice for that redheaded whore of yours, aren't you! If you won't teach it to me, then I'll find another way! Just you wait!"

"You force this... Goto Mist Valley and gaze into the Mirror of Souls. It will reflect your true self. The secret is to imbue a spirit into the sword. To do this, you must understand how they see you."

"Very well. Then, I will see this for myself." And Schmidt left.

Tofu turned to Ranma. "You must set off for Mist Valley as well, Ranma. The Mirror of Souls also shows one's fate as a Spirit Blacksmith. You must understand your fate if you are to continue your training. Take Kasumi with you."

Ranma just looked at him for a moment, before nodding her understanding. Then, she left as well.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

A/N: This chapter took much too long! I hope you enjoyed it, as Ranma is very OOC. I realize this, but it is hard for Ranma to be normal when given a very different situation with the world. 


	2. Of Mists and Disasters

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter.

- - - - - - -

Ranma slowly moved to the Tendo Home with Kasumi. This morning was very weird, as now she was supposed to head to Mist Valley, but... Did she really want to go? Did she really want the Spirit Blacksmith that much?

Yes... She'd been forced to make decisions lately, from being forced to have a certain violent tomboy named Akane Tendo as her fiance, to kissing Tofu-sensei in order for him to be able to fix her sword. She liked the guy, she truly did with how nice he was to her.

And... when she had to give up being a man for a while in the sake of training... She did mind, truly, but her want, her desire to be a Spirit Blacksmith overided her want to be her correct gender. If she had to be a girl from now on, so be it.

Besides, when was she given many choices? Not since she'd disgraced the path of the martial artist for that of the Spirit Blacksmith.

But that could wait. Thoughts could come later. She had to catch up to Schmidt, and soon! As she and Kasumi entered the house to get supplies for the travel, announcing themselves, Ranma found the feeling of the house to be... wrong. It felt like a very evil presense was in this house, an evil weapon or something... Either way, the spirit of her sword was scared. It was strong...

Then, her eyes widened before she rushed in. She could tell those feelings anywhere... The feelings of malicious intent upon someone. And not just the want to harm, the want to kill was thick in the air.

She rushed into the family room, her blood turning cold was she saw Schmidt standing over Nabiki Tendo, about to deal her a killing blow. Ranma wouldn't be able to fend off the attack... So, she rushed in, and dived, shielding Nabiki with her own body as the blade came down.

"AGH!" Came Ranma's scream, as blood was spilled from her back, the blade of Schmidt's sword coming down twice more mercilessly upon her back. Schmidt was grinning, as he pulled back his sword and rested the heel of his boot on Ranma's back. With a malicious grin, he pushed down, causing Ranma to cry out.

"Well, well. Playing hero, huh? Trying to protect these filthy vermin, huh? Well, girl, if you want to die that badly..."

"You... bastard..."

"Heh. You can barely talk. This will be no fun without your screams." He said, diving his sword down at Ranma again.

Another slice opened on her back, as Ranma nearly passed out from the blood dripping down her back.

'I... I'm going to die...' She thought, as she tried to hold onto consciousness. She briefly thought of all those she knew, tears flowing down her face. 'I... I'm sorry, everyone...' She thought, the sword coming down on her back again. She writhed in pain for a moment, her eyes closing before she lay still.

"Heh. Not even worth the effort. Why Tofu even thought she could stand up to me is beyond reason..." Schmidt said, completely missing the glow that erupt around Ranma's still form. In a moment, she was fully healed, while her sword shot out of her sheath. It was glowing with power, more than it had at the smithy earlier.

Schmidt noticed it just before the sword could take his head. "WHAT THE HELL! A floating sword!" He yelled, defending himself from the angry spirit.

Before long, he made a run for it, the sword returning to its mistress. Slowly, it went back to trying to bring her around with magic.

When she did come to, she was groggy and still in a bit of pain, but nothing as compared to earlier. She saw the floating sword, and listened. She could hear its worry for her, its caring, and she smiled.

"I'll be okay..." She said, trying to soothe the sword. "Thank you for protecting me... What's your name...?"

The sword replied, with Ranma smiling again. Everyone there, except Kasumi, thought she was crazy. "Sodina, huh? Well, Sodina, will you please go with me to Mist Valley? I have a score to settle with Schmidt..."

When Sodina, the sword, replied, Ranma nodded her head. Nabiki was still unconscious when Ranma rose, Sodina going back to her sheath. Finally, she went to her room, grabbed enough supplies, and came back down to find Kasumi. "Let's go, Kasumi."

"Hai."

- - - - - - -

Chapter 2 - Of Mists and Disasters

- - - - - - -

"Kasumi, look out!" Ranma cried out as she leapt up into the air, more like vaulting up and over Kasumi to land behind the enemy. The enemy forces were made up of a few Freelance Knights, nothing too dangerous. Ranma easily and quickly dispatched them all. That was, though, before a large rock hit her.

"Ranma!" Kasumi cried, moving to the new Mandara and slicing him open.

The fighting was numerous, but they eventually got to Mist Valley. Ranma shivered as she looked about, realizing this place was quite cold. "Brrr... So cold..."

"Just try not to think about the cold, Ranma."

And the paths of Mist Valley reminded Ranma of a maze of highway roads. It was like she was standing on a highway and a car could, at any time, run her over.

Some of the paths were so very hard to see, that Ranma almost fell off. She was scared of this place, she really was. She knew a drop from here could kill her. She also knew, just about anything could appear from the mist.

And as they got further, the mist got thicker. And thicker. The fights weren't too bad, though Ranma now HATED anything to do with those Merman Knights. Finally, they came into the chamber of the Mirror of Souls.

Schmidt was already there.

Schmidt was looking at a black reflection. "So, is this how they see me... Evil energy? All I want is a powerful sword... Is this what it has come to? Are you spirits saying my desire is upon the same level as evil intentions?"

"But, a sword is merely a tool! It is meant to kill your enemies! I want to focus all my strength into one swing of my sword. Isn't that enough to make me worthy of the secret art?"

Then, Ranma noticed, something floating. Glowing and generating evil energy that washed over her. She felt like she was going to suffocate in that energy, gasping slightly and bringing Schmidt's glare upon her.

"You!"

Then, the being spoke.

"Yes... If what the mirror sees is your true self, so be it... You are right about the sword being a weapon for battle. A cursed sword is fine. It is important that YOU control the spirit and the sword. You are a Spirit Blacksmith of Darkness. I have seen your true soul, you are meant to serve me. You don't need the secret art. Forge swords on your own. Come with me. You are one of us now."

"Schmidt! Don't let him... Don't let him fool you!" Ranma said as she ran towards him, the boy drawing his sword upon her again. But this time, she would not stand down. She kept running at him. But he merely sidestepped her, and she nearly ran into the Mirror of Souls. When she turned, Schmidt was moving towards the evil being.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

Then, the being turned its 'gaze' on her. "Who is this child? I see the spirit of Light. This does not please me... Come! You, who belong to the Darkness."

And Schmidt disappeared.

"No!"

"Schmidt!"

"Blacksmith of Light, we need you not. This is the only Spirit Blacksmith I need." And, with that, the being vanished, leaving a message on his departure. "I need no Spirit Blacksmith other than Schmidt. Even if you survive, you will have no home to go back to."

Then, a Dark Acolyte appeared on the path back out of the chamber.

"Ranma! Watch out!"

It was a Mace Gearman. The two girls were trapped in the chamber by it. Ranma, moving to the front, attacked.

And took the entire brunt of a wrathful attack by the Gearman, knocking her flat on her back with no breath. She was gasping for breath, as Kasumi, seeing an opening, launched a series of knives at the Gearman. It stopped and looked at her, then moved passed Ranma.

Ranma, seeing an opening, leapt and brought her sword down on the thing's back, skewering it. It fell, but still seemed able to fight. It knocked her off of it, her head colliding with the forewall of the chamber and knocking her out.

- - - - - - -

When she awoke, she found herself outside Mist Valley, with Kasumi there watching over her. Kasumi immediately smiled upon Ranma's awakening. "Oh god... I thought you weren't going to wake up, Ranma..." Kasumi said, her eyes downcast as she hugged the redhead.

Ranma, though still in a bit of pain, did her best to return the gesture. "What... What happened?"

"That Gearman knocked you out. I managed to kill it, but only because you weakened it so much. Then, I carried you out here..."

Ranma seemed to remember, before she leapt up. "Oh no! We have to get to Nerima! That guy... Remember what he said!"

"You... you're right! We have to get back!"

And the two ran for all they were worth, hoping to get home before anything should happen. Ranma got there first, to a hill overlooking the city and gasped.

The town was being overrun by the Dark Acolytes!

"It's like... It's like Juuban... All over again..." Ranma muttered, staring in shock before choking and running down the hill. She would not run this time, not like the last time!

"Ranma!"

"Find the survivors and get them out of here! I have to do what I was born to do!"

And that, Ranma did. She tore through Dark Acolytes left and right, her sword and body getting covered in blood as her eyes flashed. She was a mere machine now, a killing machine that delighted in taking the lives of those that would take others' lives. Her eyes flashed again as she leapt, tearing heads from their bodies, as she moved into the city.

She had to... The Tendos! Oyaji! Tofu-sensei!

"Tofu-sensei!" She yelled as she got to the smithy, pushing her way towards it. The debris was awful, and she feared she was too late. Then, she heard it. The sound of fighting from inside, before Tofu came out, the door leveled and destroyed. "T-Tofu-sensei!"

"Stay away, Ranma!"

Ranma wanted to help, but the debris was too large to jump over and too heavy to merely shove out of the way.

"Ranma! Watch, and learn!" And with that, Tofu pushed the other swordsman back, and unleashed a bright light from his blade. It weakened the other swordsman before the light formed into a creature. But before it could strike, Tofu fell and the man vanished.

"Tofu-sensei!" Ranma screamed, leaping over the rubble, attention be damned. She dropped down next to her mentor, looking him over. She knew the wounds were far too fatal for her to heal, the girl biting her hand in worry.

"Ah... Don't look like that, Ranma-chan... I have no regrets..."

"Please, don't talk... I... I can heal you until we can find a doctor!"

"No... Ranma, I want you... To have this..."

Ranma felt the tears running down her face as she saw her master's hammer in his hand. Slowly, she looked backat him and away from the hammer. "But... Master... I don't need that hammer... I'll get you out of here and we'll all live happily... Me, you, and Kasumi..."

"Don't be silly, child... You deserve my hammer. You always were the best, most brilliant... Student I've had..."

"Master, don't say that... You're not going to die... You... You can't..."

"Ranma-chan... What did... The Mirror of Souls show you...?"

"I... I saw white... A white reflection of me..."

"Then I know... That this hammer would best... Serve you... Ranma-chan... Don't cry..."

But Ranma would not hear of it, as the tears continued to run while she kept talking. "Don't talk like that! We should be living in peace... I'd gladly serve you to make weapons for all my life if I could..."

"Do not worry, child... I am going somewhere that peace... Is not just a dream..."

"No! Master, please don't die!"

"Ranma-chan... Go to Lucent Cave... Find the Sacred Altar. There lies... A sacred torch. The Holy Flame... It shall guide you..."

"Tofu-sensei, no!"

But there was no answer. His eyes had closed, and his body went limp. Ranma herself could not stop the tears, as she beheld her deceased master. Yelling as loudly as she could, she wished with all her heart for the gods to grant her mercy, just this one.

"TOFU-SENSEI!" She screamed, before starting to cry in earnest. She held her master's body against herself, trying to feel just a little warmth to hold onto hope... But like the warmth that was rapidly fading, Ranma felt that hope dashed. She just couldn't stop the tears.

As the tears subsided, though, she sniffed and got to her feet, taking Tofu's hammer and pulling her own out. Dropping hers to the ground, she secured Tofu's hammer to her back and looked at her master. Softly, she chanted a spell and watched as her master's remains lit aflame, turning to ash. She chanted again, the ashes floating up as she pulled an urn from her bag and the ashes went inside. She would later release the ashes high over Mist Valley, releasing her master to the wind.

But now was a time for action. Picking up Tofu's sword and sheathing her own, she sore Tofu's sword would have its vengeance. Moving quickly, she leapt, the Dark Acolytes moving in to kill the newcomer. Ranma merely dashed into their ranks, her arms swinging the sword about wildly. Heads of Dark Acolytes rolled and body parts and blood filled the air.

Ranma would not allow a single one to escape. They had taken her mother's life at Juuban, her friend Ucchan's in Okinawa... Xian Pu's in Joketsuzoku... Were they following her? These... beasts would not escape this time. Too many people were dead because of her.

And as the tears ran down her cheeks, her furious eyes not letting a single Acolyte go unnoticed, her arms slicing and dicing... She killed and killed.

And yet, amongst the bodies, when it was all over, she dropped the sword to the ground, and cried. She cried hard, she cried long, and her cries filled the air as she let all know her anguish and despair.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She cried out, her body being wracked by sobs as she knealt amongst the corpses. And when Kasumi finally appeared with the remaining survivors... Ranma looked up, before being gathered up in Kasumi's arms.

And Ranma cried. She cried as much as she could. And when Kasumi beheld Tofu's sword on the ground...

She joined Ranma in tears.

Tofu-sensei, beloved friend and mentor, was gone forever.

And high atop Mist Valley, over the Pacific Ocean, Ranma tossed Tofu's sword with all the strength she could. The sword flashed once, before vanishing, the spirits of the sword appearing and coming back to her.

She listened well, even through her veil of tears. They were glad she were leaving Tofu to rest in peace. Slowly, Ranma pulled out the urn, pulling up the lid and gently shaking it at an angle. Tofu's ashes came out, before scattering to the wind. And Tofu left them, with the spirits of his weapon as his guide to the afterlife.

And Ranma cried, for the one man she could have possibly come to love with all her heart.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Believe me, I did not want to kill off Tofu-sensei, and definately not so soon. However, it was necessary and provided a truly heartful scene with Ranma. She had revealed more of her feelings and reasons to fight in this chapter, however some of you may be wondering why Ranma is remaining a girl. That will be explained soon.

Hope you all enjoyed this rather quick second chapter. Ja ne! 


	3. Through Suffering Comes Courage

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter

Wow, this is getting a pretty good reaction. A lot of questions have been asked to me about the characters and their past. I'll try to answer those questions in the coming chapters.

- - - - - - -

Chapter 3 - Through Suffering Comes Courage

- - - - - - -

Kasumi and the others in the Tendo household were worried. Ever since the attack by the Dark Acolytes, things had... they'd changed. Genma had shown his true colors by escaping the city with the Tendos, instead of fighting like he had been trained to do. All the Tendos had survived, but with all the casualties about the ruins of Nerima, they still felt bad.

Then there was Ranma. When Genma nad Soun weren't whining about her spending too much time in girl form, they were trying to hatch plans to get Ranma and Akane married. Of course, Ranma was in no emotional shape to deal with that, so Kasumi had been understandably... Disappointed in them.

One day, after the whole catastrophy, Kasumi had asked Ranma why she hated the Acolytes so much.

And Ranma told her a story. A story of a friend she'd had as a child, named Ucchan. Who she had run into later in life...

- - - - - - -

FLASHBACK

- - - - - - -

Ranma hated this. She'd come to check on her old friend, Ucchan, in Okinawa and this happens. The entire area was under attack by the Dark Acolytes. Ranma had recently gotten her curse, and had come to get advice from Ucchan, who she knew was a bit of a crossdresser. Only...

"Ucchan!" She cried out. The attack was just starting to end, the siege leaving the area, and Ranma ran to the prone body of her friend. Ranma shook the girl rapidly, hoping beyond any doubt that her friend was still alive. Ucchan did not move.

Ranma was in shock. She'd been training to take on the Dark Acolytes for years, but... Once she saw them, she... She froze... And then hid. They just felt so evil, so utterly malicious... She knew that, if she'd fought them, they'd have killed her without a doubt.

Ranma did not shed tears as she realized her friend was gone, though she did swear revenge. Ucchan would be avenged, no matter what it took.

And a week later, she recieved news, via a letter, that her friends at Joketsuzoku were attacked as well. Xian Pu, her closest friend there, had not survived.

Ranma, fearing for those closest to her, immediately confronted her father. "Where is Mom!"

"What!"

"WHERE IS SHE! The Dark Acolytes might be after her next!"

Genma told, and she had taken off, uncaring what form she was in. She merely had to get to her mother and soon.

But, when she arrived... It was too late. Her mother's house was in ruins, but she tredged on with hope as her guide. Digging through the rubble, she eventually came upon her mother's prone body. "M-Mom..."

At those words, Saotome Nodoka's eyes opened, beholding the redheaded girl before her. The form was different, but those eyes... Those eyes filled with utter terror and the tears in them... She would always remember her own child's eyes. "Ranma...?"

"Yes, it's me, Mom... I... I have to get you out of here..."

"No, child... I... I'm just happy to see you again..."

"But, mother!"

"My dear, sweet Ranma-chan... There is a chest in... In the basement... Open it. In there, you will find a sword and hammer. They were especially made... By my grandfather... For you..."

"For... For me?"

"You must... Use them. Only a Spirit... Only a Spirit Blacksmith can stand against... the Dark Acolytes. My child, my beautiful... Baby girl..."

Ranma could feel Nodoka's hand on her cheek, Ranma herself coming to realize her mother was saying goodbye. "Please... Mother...!"

"My dear, be good..." And, with that, Saotome Nodoka passed away.

And no amount of effort on Ranma's part could stop the tears.

- - - - - - -

END FLASHBACK

- - - - - - -

Ranma had many stories. Three years ago, she'd taken up the sword as her favored fighting style, as per the request of her mother. And before that, she'd recieved her curse. So, she had a good amount of time to grow up with it.

The family was settling in for another day to think, when the door to the guest room upstairs opened. And Ranma came down, a vile of water in one hand.

Genma's face turned ashen.

Ranma looked at all the people concerned, as she started to head outside.

"Don't you DARE, Ranma!" Came from Genma, startling all the people there. What was going on?

"I am sorry, Father, but if I am to draw my revenge upon the Dark Acolytes... I must do this..." Ranma said, inspecting the vile of water in hand.

"What is going on, Saotome?"

"My idiot on is about to lock himself as a girl forever! He has already spent enough time as a girl! Ranma, it's time you get this foolish notion of being a Spirit Blacksmith out of your head and marry Akane!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Came Ranma's harsh reply. "You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do! I have let you talk and groan about my choices all this time. But no more! I am a Spirit Blacksmith, the student of Tofu-sensei! And his dying wish was for me to surpass him, and I can only do that as a girl!" She yelled, opening the vile's stopper and pouring the liquid over her head.

Genma's face turned to rage. "Get out. You are no longer welcome in this family."

"If that is your decision..." Genma started to look smug, thinking he still had control of the girl. "Prepare yourself!" And that smug look disappeared instantly, as Ranma drew her sword and rushed Genma.

The battle was short lived, as Ranma knew everything Genma could throw at her. Or so she thought. When he started unleashing the Umisenken and Yamasenken, she was hit a few times, but was relentless. She would dance around most blows, before bringing her sword down upon a good opening.

She was deflected by a shield. Growling, she looked to see who had stopped her.

It was Soun. "Get out of my house, Ronin."

Ranma wanted to fight, she wanted to fight back. But, she merely lowered her sword and replied. "I apologize, Tendo-san. I'll just need to get..."

"No. You will leave your things until you are ready to come back and marry Akane."

"I will sooner die than EVER let someone run my life again. Tendo-san, unless you wish to fight me, to the death, you WILL relinquish my things to me."

"No, I will not."

Ranma was about to reply with a rather biting remark, when Kasumi walked up to Ranma. Ranma stopped, looking at the girl before walking out and sheathing her sword.

On her way out, she heard yelling from Kasumi. "You fucking bastard, father! How dare you merely throw her to the wolves after she saved Nerima! Mother was right, you are little more than a coward!"

"You will respect your father, Kasumi."

"I have no father. All I see before me is a cowardly old man."

"Then leave."

"No, YOU will leave. This house has been in the names of myself and Nabiki for six years! YOU are the guest, not us. So YOU get out of OUR house! You, and Saotome-san as well. I do not know you, Tendo-san! Now get out! But you can take your things with you, since I will NOT allow you to return!"

"Sis! How dare you defend that pervert!"

"Do you want to be kicked out as well, Akane?" This came from Nabiki.

"WHAT!"

"Ranma saved my life from Schmidt. I am deeply in her debt, and you know I hate being in debt. Giving her a home to come back to is the least I can do. But Tendo-san and Saotome-san are not welcome here."

"You two cannot kick them out! This is my Dojo!"

"Then live in the Dojo, Akane. But the house belongs to us."

Then, Ranma heard silence, but she cared not. She merely set off down the street, having a minimum of supplies. But, she was still aware... Of the three people following her.

But they could not keep up, as Ranma took to the rooftops, to the alleys, and every which way, getting the entire group turned around several times. She eventually found her way out of the city.

She didn't look up at all, as she trudged out into the world. She would go to where Tofu-sensei had asked. Lucent Cave was her next goal.

And she got there, with little trouble. Sure, there was the occasional fight, especially with a Knife Master or two, but the trouble was short lived. But, as she moved across the cliffsides to the cave, there was a bit of trouble with a Gear Hawk constantly trying to knock her off to fall to her death.

And when she arrived, she was shocked with how pretty the cave was. Ranma looked around at all the crystals and precious gems about the cave, the sunlight that snuck inside illuminating them like the Aurora Borealis.

"So pretty..." She whispered, moving into the cave. There were all kinds of things to see. Ice formed paths from place to place, and she could see her breath like in the winter. She was a bit concerned when she was attacked by a ninja or two, which was a bit confusing, but she figured they must have been here for the gems. She suffered a few slash marks from the ninjas, but nothing terrible. She still could heal herself.

She was merely cowering when she had spotted a Mace Gearman in the cave, but managed to get passed it without a fight. The beating she had taken from it last time was still fresh in her mind.

It took her a little bit to get farther inside, since the place was made like a maze, but she eventually got to the next chamber. This one seemed to glimmer.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. Turning, she found herself face-to-face with...

Kasumi. It was Kasumi.

"Wh... huh?"

"I figured you might be here. Let's just go."

Ranma would have talked to her more, but the knowledge others were here made her agree.

And the more the pair explored, the more Ranma was caught in awe. Where once there were ice bridges, now they were made of rainbow translucent ice. It was very lovely.

The next chamber was covered in paths, each path made of ice that led in all kinds of directions. And the next chamber was even more different, with a manmade staircase inside to go to the next floor.

She wanted to ask about it, but did not.

They eventually found their way to a forge. Ranma was surprised by this, before inspecting her weapon and Kasumi's knife. She quickly tempered their weapons, before she nodded to Kasumi. "Let's do this." And they moved up the steps to find a large torch... But it wasn't lit.

"Strange..." Kasumi began, bringing Ranma's attention to her. "I could have sworn there was a flame when I came here when I was little..." Then, she looked to Ranma before an idea came to her. "Tofu's hammer! He was doing something with it when he brought me here to see the flame!"

Ranma, nodding, drew the hammer. When she had it in hand, she had to take a deep breath to prevent the tears before holding it up into the air. Then, she heard something.

"I can hear it... It's like the sound of someone forging... Forging a sword..." With the hammer in the air, it glowed and Ranma was shocked. She almost lost her grip on the hammer, as it rose into the air, the torch suddenly coming alive. It started to resonate with the hammer, as above the torch took the shape of a sword pointing in Ranma's general direction.

"The Elemental Spirits... They're curious about what kinds of swords I forge..." She then rose the hammer back into the air. "Kasumi, come with me!" Ranma cried, as the two were enveloped in light and flame, and taken away from the altar... And they found themselves in a wonderous place... It was like being in a vortex of light...

"The Holy Flame of this Sacred Torch is the power of Light, the only power that can battle the Darkness." Came a voice.

Another voice spoke. "The Holy Flame draws power from the mind. The Darkness draws from hatred. The Light draws from higher love."

Another voice, female. "The flame instills power to the swords. The one who obtains the power of the Holy Flame can use the Elemental Beasts."

Now, another voice, and Ranma could see floating figures of people. "Sacred Altars lie in various places. Use the Holy Flame to forge swords. Alight your hammer with the Holy Flame."

Another voice, as someone floated down. "Use the sword forged with the power of Spirit to protect the Holy Flame from the evil."

Then, the last four disappeared, while the last burst into light. Ranma watched in awe as the light rose into the vortex sky of black, and formed into a dragon.

"The power of water is upon you... I am Aquoon, the Elemental Beast of the water." Ranma was watching it, as it divebombed her. She wondered if it wished to battle, before it merely... flashed out of existence in front of her. But, she could feel it... The power of water flowing through her...

"Oh wow! I can actually feel the wave of power washing through me..." Ranma said, then rose Tofu's hammer over her head. The flame on the new torch, flowed off the torch and into her hammer. The hammer glowed with newfound ability.

"What does it feel like, Ranma?"

"It's great! The power... it flows from the hammer!"

"Tofu once told me... To impart the power of Elemental Spirits, you need the love of a girl with a pure heart and soul. Ranma, let me help you forge the sword together. I know it's embarassing, seeing as to your situation... But I'd like to help in any way I can."

Kasumi then entered the light, with Ranma following. Upon the other side, Ranma growled at the sight that greeted her. A Gearman of the Dark Acolytes, before it spoke.

"Target acquired... Sending Sacred Altar information..."

"God dammit! Don't you little fuckers know not to follow a girl that can destroy you all!"

"Ranma, nevermind that! We have to destroy it before it can send the information!"

And they both rushed the Dark Gearman. Ranma pulled her sword, idly noting the change in color of the sword to red. Ranma was about to attack, when she stopped. Kasumi, get back!"

"What!"

"Trust me!" Ranma yelled, moving between Kasumi and the Gearman, and raising her sword up into the air. It shined with bright blue light. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AQUOON!" She cried out, her form seeming to flash a few times before herself and Kasumi vanished.

The blue dragon of water rose from the flash of light, the dragon taking in the sight of the Gearman before letting loose a stream of water at it. The Gearman stumbled on the hit, both girls reappearing when the dragon vanished. Both girls rushed it once again. Slashes and stabs of their weapons filled the air, as they relentlessly attacked the scouting Gearman. They hoped, upon the Gearman's destruction, that they were not too late.

"Wow, go Ranma!" Kasumi cried, raising a fist into the air. "Alright, they said there are Sacred Altars all over the world. Let's first go through Fort Teve and go to Hatoba, in Searock. We could find a clue to the next Sacred Altar there."

"But, what about your family, Kasumi?"

"It will be harder to leave should we visit... Let's just go."

And Ranma nodded, as the two set off for Fort Teve. They ran into the Gear Hawk again, and Ranma got some revenge on it. Of course, it slowed them a bit, but they made it to Fort Teve before dark.

There, they were met with Ryouga. "Kasumi!"

"Hi, Ryouga!" Then, Ryouga brought his gaze to Ranma, and he lost his smile, which confused Ranma a good deal. What was going on?

"It's been a long time, Saotome."

"You figured it out, did you?"

"I saw your father. He was quite... Informative." TO this, Ranma could only hang her head in shame.

But, it seemed Ryouga didn't mind too much, as he brightened almost instantly. This, was not the Ryouga Ranma once knew. "Well, I'm just glad you're both alright. I heard what happened to Tofu-san and Nerima. But you two, don't get discouraged! Just remember, Tofu-san is in a better place, a place where dreams come true."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at hearing this from Ryouga, before nodding.

"Well, we were actually attacked here during the invasion of Nerima... If only I were in Nerima, I would have been able to help..." Then, Ryouga took up an angry look. "Damn the Dark Acolytes! No forgiveness will be dealt! I'm going with you two, my strength is that of a hundred men!"

"Thanks, Ryouga. Your strength would really help us out!" Ranma said, a smile gracing her features, which brought Ryouga to look at her before smiling.

"You've changed, Saotome, and I think for the better. Well, shall we all get going, ladies?"

"Right! Next stop, the Sacred Altar!"

- - - - - - -

"I'm glad you came. You are Dark Master, a Spirit Blacksmith with the power of Darkness."

"Yes, Sir."

"In order for us to rule the world, we need the power of the Light. Your father and grandfather were both talented Spirit Blacksmiths."

"My father?"

"I know you can use the power of the Light."

"Why are you giving an order to a stupid human? Are we not capable? Give me the order!"

"Dark Master, you have the power of both the Light and Darkness. I know you can do this." There was a pause. "Bolt, I command you to help him."

"Me? Okay. I will do my best."

A long pause.

"So, that is the Dark Master."

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

I would have gone further with this installment, but I felt this was a good place to stop this chapter for the next. Don't want the chapters to get too long. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this installment. I'll get the next one out soon. 


	4. Pure Blue Gem

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter

- - - - - - -

Chapter 4 - Pure Blue Gem

- - - - - - -

Ranma soon was overlooking a town from the cliffsides. She had never been to this town before, so had yet to know its name. However, what she did know was...

"It's so beautiful from up here..." Came Kasumi's thoughts, causing Ranma to giggle slightly. She had found she and Kasumi thought a lot alike, and she wondered if Genma and his cronies were causing trouble for her excursion here too. "Never seen a place so wonderful... This is my first time outside the Nerima area..."

"Yeah... The ocean is beautiful, isn't it? It makes our world seem like a big, blue gem with bits of green. A greenish sapphire... It's amazing just to look at it..."

"Sure is, Ranma." Ranma heard from Ryouga, the girl looking back at him. Ryouga was grinning, which made Ranma a little curious as to his thoughts. She felt his hand on her opposite shoulder, but didn't try to move it. After all, it wasn't like his hand was hurting her or anything.

Ranma finally nodded, looking out at the water once again before looking down at the city below. "Say, what was this city called again?"

"Hatoba, I believe. Never been here myself, but I hear nice things about the place."

And the group of three went down into the city, hearing a few conversations along the way. Most about the attack on Nerima, but some about Pirates, of all things. Ranma didn't know if Pirates were still around during this day and age, but she didn't discount the possibility.

After a quick stop for supplies, the group thankful for Ryouga having a bunch of cash on him, they set out for exploring. Ranma ran into a green-haired girl who kept asking her questions, but it wound up going alright.

But they got a few clues. Apparently, some certain people could help them out, but they had to find this guy at the bar.

The conversation, though, made Ranma furious. The guy was really sure he was a ladies' man, and Rana felt the need, the want, to belt him one.

Ryouga, though, saved her from embarassment by challenging the guy to a chili eating contest. The man accepted, much to Ranma's confusion.

And Ryouga won, scarilly enough, by drinking five chilis to the man's four. Ranma was impressed, as she knew just two chilis would be enough to make her pass out when she was a guy, and her female body had an even lower tolerance for the stuff.

"Hey, old man! Before you pass out, tell us about 'those guys'!"

"Heh... The place behind the gate, where they live, is Langoud. The people are rumored to be pirates, and that's why everyone's afraid of them. If anybody can... get to the volcanic island... It's them... Don't trust outsiders... Though..." Then, the man passed out and went to sleep.

Their next clue came about a legendary warrior on the outskirts of town. Quoting the need to check it out, Ranma went up to the outskirts alone.

Once there, she looked around, curious as to where this warrior would be amongst all the rocks and foliage. Slowly, she moved towards the exit of town, when she heard something from above.

Dashing forward, she barely got out of the way of the downcoming robed figure and hammer. Turning, she glared at the figure.

"Stop where you are! No one leaves town without fighting me!"

"Nice attitude there! Is it true you have a connection to Langoud?"

"None of your business, lass!"

Ranma had been called many things, but lass was a new one to her. "Fine then! Prepare yourself!" Ranma yelled, pulling her sword and rushing forward. Taking the initiative, she attacked.

The figure blocked with the hammer, and the parrying and countering of blows began. Ranma knew the hammer could destroy her sword if she wasn't careful, so she kept up her assault. She didn't dare let the figure get any attacks in.

But, Ranma wasn't taking something into consideration. But did after the first kick hit her. Growling, she faked an attack before grabbing the figure's cloak and yanking on it.

What revealed itself surprised her.

A woman, blond, with an eyepatch and what could only be described as a chainmail bikini.

"Heh, clever move, but it won't help you!" She yelled, as the mysterious woman attacked Ranma. Ranma readied herself, but when the hammer of the other woman came flying at her, and struck her in the side when she tried to dodge, Ranma dropped her sword.

The woman rushed in, but got kicked away for her efforts. Ranma quickly kicked the hammer away, in the direction of the woman before both grabbed their weapons and seperated.

"This is great! At last, someone that could get me so excited about a battle! Alright, let's go!" The woman called, taking up a stance.

Ranma rushed her. The trading of blows and missed attacks brought the two almost nose to nose on a constant basis. Both girls fought and fought, for what must have been an hour or more... But, eventually, one must tire and Ranma had to make a desperate move. She summoned Aquoon.

While the attack was not enough to take the woman out, Ranma did collapse mere moments after her summon. Surprisingly, the other woman dropped her hammer to catch Ranma.

"That... was some attack..." The woman said while panting.

"I... Don't like using it too much... Draining as... all hell..."

"Strong, though... What's your name...?"

"R-Ranma..."

"I'm Wyna. Nice to... Meet you, Ranma..."

Wyna gently placed Ranma on the ground, before sitting down herself. They talked for a bit, mostly about how Ranma had done that, before Wyna said something... different. "Can I have your sword?"

"Huh?"

"I... I'm the daughter of the Langoud chief. My father and I fought recently, and... Well... I broke his favorite sword."

"No wonder you're so strong... When you threw that hammer at me, I thought my side was going to be crushed."

"Hehe, sorry about that... But anyways, I can't go home until I get his sword repaired, so... I can't fix it, so I'm going to replace it... I've been testing people for a while now... But no one's been able to fight back against me so well... Until, that is, I fought you."

"I... I can't give you my sword. It was my Great-Grandfather's best work, he made it especially for me... But... If I could see your broken sword, I could do my best to fix it."

"Really?"

"Well, it is an important sword, so I'll do my best."

"You'll really do it? That's great!"

"Yeah. Besides, I know where you're coming from anyways."

"Mind I ask what you mean by that?"

"Well, I come from a family that's very old fashioned... They disowned me."

"Aww. I know how that can be a bummer. So, shall we head to the smithy?"

"There's a smithy here? I don't remember seeing it..."

"It's in the eastern sector of town. Come on, I'll show you!"

It took a little time to get to the smithy, but Ranma was glad to be somewhere that she could call her own sanctuary. Being around all the tools, the fire pit, and the anvil made her feel at home. What surprised her the most, though, was when Wyna brought her into Langoud.

"Okay, I'll be at the tower. You can find the sword in the Warehouse. As soon as you fix it, bring it to me and I'll show you to the man." Wyna said, smiling before walking off. Ranma felt envious for a moment, since her side still hurt.

Getting the sword was easy. Bringing it back to the smithy, however, was when Ranma realized it. This was going to be hard. Ranma, channeling her own purity into her hammer, worked on the sword. It took a few times to get the feeling, the channeling power, right, but she did it.

"There... I hope this will be satisfactory..." She said to herself, heading for the control tower.

She found Wyna at the top and presented the sword to her.

"Wow! Impressive, Ranma, it looks even better than before!"

"It... It does...?"

"Sure. And I guess we better bring it to him. Join me?"

Sensing the question was more of a command, Ranma merely nodded and followed.

When she saw the chief, she was a bit confused. The man was vastly overweight, and looked a bit too soft to be that dangerous. But still, she watched Wyna present the fixed sword to him.

"Ahhh! Is that really my sword? It has a new luster... And even feels stronger. Ah, I get it! Did you steal a sword that looks like my old one? Well done, Wyna. That's my girl. Your thievery is the best in the whole of Langoud!"

"Uh, sorry to sink your ship, pops, but Ranma here fixed it. She's a Spirit Blacksmith."

"Is that a fact? Haha! Well, that's really something! Let me introduce myself. I'm Great Grapple, the Chief of Langoud. You took care of my girl. To that, I thank ya. Do ya want something? Money? Men? Just name it!"

Ranma was a little embarassed at either thought, since she wasn't quite ready for men yet and money... While necessary, just seemed wrong.

"My traveling companions, not here, and I wish to goto Volcanic Island. Could you take us all there?"

"Well well! You want to go to that island? You and your friends must be pretty brave, then, kid. Not a problem, I'll take you there. Get your friends, then return."

Ranma nodded, and left to do so. Upon her return, she heard a siren call for people to get on deck... Then, it hit her. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought, before rushing with the others to the control tower.

"Sorry to seem rude, but where is the ship?"

"You're standing on it, child."

At first, Ranma wondered what they meant before Ryouga spoke up. "You mean your city is the ship?" To this, Ranma had to look up. Come to think of it, the place did look like the bridge of a ship...

"Good eyes, lad. Watch this, lassy, it'll knock your socks off!"

There was a call from one of the crewmembers. "Starting the Elemental Reactor... Priestessses, please get ready." To that, Ranma felt all of the bridge shake. The city itself was shaking... He was right! The place was a big ship!

Moving to the window, she looked outside, and was struck by the view of the ship. It wasn't just a ship, it was a large camouflage, too! And boy, did this ship move fast!

Ranma looked over to her friends, before looking back outside. She had never seen such an amazing thing before.

"Hey, Ranma." She heard, coming from Grapple. Turning, she smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you have a look around while they ready the banquet? All of you, feel free to wander the place! Just try to be back in time for the food! Haha!"

Ranma merely smiled and nodded. "Alright. See you all later." She said, waving to her companions before wandering off." She did notice Wyna following, but said nothing. She merely wanted some air anyways. So, she went out onto the deck.

"It's really lovely, isn't it?"

"The ocean? Yeah... I always did love being able to look at it... I could stare into the sapphire-like waves all day, if I could get away with it..."

"Yeah, same with me. I was born to live on the sea... And by the time I'm old and grey, I'll die on them too."

Ranma looked at Wyna now, a bit surprised in how passionate Wyna sounded about that. It sounded so bland, but when spoken from Wyna, it sounded like a dream come true.

"I wouldn't know what that is like... I was born to fight the Dark Acolytes... My life and death was predetermined before I was even three months in my mother's womb."

"That's terrible."

Ranma was going to answer, when she heard Grapple's voice over an intercom. It was announcing dinner. Thinking he wouldn't like her being late, she smiled to Wyna. "Let's continue another time."

"Yes, let's."

And the two went right back upstairs.

The rest of the group, and Grapple, were already at the table, waiting for them.

"Let's eat!"

After a bit, Ranma was digging in with her friends. However, she didn't spot exactly where Wyna went as she practically vanished the moment Ranma entered the room.

After moments of eating, Grapple spoke. "How do you like it, guys?"

"It's very good, Grapple. Thank you. By the way, did you see where Wyna went to?"

"Ah, Wyna... Most important thing in my life, she is."

"Huh?"

"Aye, if only she were more feminine, I dare say no guy would leave her alone!" Grapple said with a laugh.

To this, Ranma smiled. "Heh, she might even have some of the women of the world after her too. But, hey, I think she's fine the way she is."

"You're kind to say that, Ranma. But, sometimes the girl's too strong for her own good... I don't know if she'll ever find a husband, that girl of mine." Grapple said, as he slowly drifted to sleep. Ranma, seeing Ryouga still eating and Kasumi having left, left herself.

She found herself out on the deck again, before she smiled upon noticing that Wyna was there too. Slowly, Ranma snuck up behind Wyna and spoke. "Twenty yen for your thoughts?"

"Isn't it usually ten yen?"

"Yeah, but we all know a girl's mind has to have some secrets." Both girls laughed, before Ranma moved up beside the other girl.

"My old man... He's just so old-fashioned... Kind of like your family. He still thinks a girl's dream is to get married and have kids..."

"Heh, I can understand that NOT being a dream. I mean, I could hardly see myself having kids. I like kids, yeah, but I'll have them when I'm good and ready." Ranma remarked, looking over the sea again.

"Yeah! And what's wrong with a girl being independent?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's the new-age anyways, women have rights now."

"Exactly!"

Both girls then trailed off, as Ranma looked up to find Wyna staring at her. At first, Ranma was a bit confused, before Wyna merely smiled.

"Well, sometimes, I wonder if he doesn't realize I have feelings of my own..." She said, and Ranma could have sworn she was hinting at something.

But before she could answer, she was saved by a crew member calling about the Volcanic Island. Looking up, she listened.

"Volcanic Island! Dead ahead!"

And Ranma smiled, before walking away. She did not catch how disappointed Wyna looked after her. Though, she did hear Wyna calling that she was going with them. And, to be completely honest, Ranma was glad of that.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Well, another part done. I'll have the next one out soon. 


	5. Victimism

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. The song in this chapter, 'Forever', is used in Erementar Gerad. Some scenes were inspired by X-Change 2 and my own scary imagination. Please try not to be offended.

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow If we create the future with each thing we think Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you'  
... I just miss you in my life.  
Please don't let go Ah, Let's join hands Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness Don't get lost along my way Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.  
I want to promise you!  
Don't forget Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of Protecting the people you can't replace At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you'  
... I just miss you in my life.  
Please don't let go Ah, Let's join hands Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart If we share the seemingly broken affection As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream Yes, forever...

Open up your heart And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness Don't get lost along my way Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 5 - Victimism

- - - - - - -

Ranma was dreaming. She was dreaming terrible, terrible things as darkness came over the Volcanic Island. The group had landed earlier, but rather than staying in town, they decided to camp out. And Ranma was experiencing terrible nightmares.

In her dream, she was still in girl form, Schmidt standing across from her. She had been about to attack, when he pulled back two curtains, showing Wyna and Kasumi in the buff and tied up. Each were conscious, and cried for help.

Ranma herself was dumbfounded. 'Release them!' She'd cried, drawing her sword.

'Why would I release such lovely maidens when I can have so much fun with them...?' Ranma's eyes widened as she slowly realized his implications. 'Of course, you could save them, but... One girl isn't leaving!' Schmidt said, grinning.

Ranma was surprised, but she immediately attacked. After all, how powerful could he be?

Powerful enough to deflect her casually and knock her weapon from her hands.

Her hands...

'Make a choice, Ranma! Who will you save!'

'Both of them! Because...'

'Heh, this I have the hear...'

'Let them go! I'll gladly give myself up for their sake! Do... Do what you wish with me...'

'Ranma, no!' Came the calls of both girls. But neither was heeded by either combatant, as Ranma made her decision and Schmidt thought it over.

'You used my own wording against me. So be it. Strip, girl.'

She did without hesitation, her face showing disgust and embarassment, but more over, her eyes showed determination. She wouldn't let him win. Not in her lifetime...

What followed, was the most disturbing thing ever, as the embodiment of Schmidt began to rape her.

Ranma awoke with a cry, surprisingly none of her companions showing, in any way, that she disturbed their sleep. Slowly, she looked down, covering her face with her hands as she could not stop the tears. It had just been so horrifying... But...

She would gladly do it again and again if it protected those she cared about.

"Ranma, you okay?" She heard, from the very awake, very male Ryouga. At first, she pulled back when he touched her, being understandably, to her, squeamish about a man touching her.

To this, Ryouga was confused. Ranma was never the timid, scared type. If she was this scared of him, she must really be shaken from her dream. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ranma shook her head slightly in a 'no'. She knew it would eat her apart from the inside, but Ryouga wouldn't understand. No one would, how it would feel to be able to be raped and not have the mental capacity to deal with the shock. Heck, she didn't know if any girl there could claim such mental capacity, maybe no girl in the world could.

"Okay... But if you ever feel like talking... Tell someone, okay? No one here wants to see you hurting. Not even me." Ranma had to think on that for a few moments, but did not dwell on the fact. Nodding, she slowly lay back down, trying to get back to sleep.

The next morning came, and the group ate, then set off to the top of the mountains. The trip was uneventful, as they merely hiked the mountain range. Everyone could tell by Ranma's morose mood that something was bothering her, but she refused to say what.

Finally, when they reached the caverns, Ranma scowled and set off inside. The others followed quickly. This area was hot, so hot that Ranma packed away her cloak. Looking about, the group crossed the bridge, over the molten lava, and set off inside.

Lava Giants and the like flaming creatures had assaulted them at points, but Ranma's sword tore through them like they were made of the thinnest of paper. But Kasumi could tell, whatever was on Ranma's mind was making her sloppy and leaving openings.

They moved through the caves, Ranma in the lead and cutting beasts down, often placing herself in danger. Thankfully, Kasumi was there to heal Ranma when necessary. Otherwise, the others found themself in the wake, just watching all the bodies.

Only, at one point, Ranma had almost been turned into a pancake by a boulder, but Ryouga had gotten her out of the way. Then, the girls were treated to see Ranma's ire for the first time. She had hit Ryouga under the chin, and wanted to strangle him. He knew she didn't want to be touched, but he was doing it anyways!

"RANMA! That's no way to treat someone that just saved your life!" To this, Ranma stopped and looked over as the boulder that almost squished her fell into the lava, opening a new path. Stammering, she apologized, but still looked disturbed.

Ryouga, however, was understanding. "Remember, we're always here for you." Ryouga said, followed by nods from Wyna and Kasumi. Ranma, feeling touched, nodded her head and got up after Ryouga got off her. Slowly, she followed them. She was still not quite alert, much to the group's chagrin, but at least she wasn't being reckless now.

They came upon the familiar smithy near the back, Ranma sighing with relief when he saw no one else there from the entrance. Wyna had been the only one to notice, but she said nothing. Slowly, Ranma moved over to the smithy.

She quickly sharpened their weapons, then each of them set over for the torch. Ranma then, upon their arrival at the torch, she heard gasps from Wyna and Kasumi, then turned.

Ryouga grunted as he found himself on his knees, weapon taken and a knife at his throat. Wyna and Kasumi were in the same position, only the girls were being stripped of their clothing.

'N-No... It's like my dream...' She thought with shock entering her once again. She pulled her sword, but was stopped from her summoning by a person striking her from behind. It knocked her sword clear away, into the light that would send them back to their own world. The sword vanished. Ranma, cursing, faced her assaulant.

"Schmidt! What's with you?"

"Heh, I was once known by that name. That name has no meaning for me... I am now the Dark Master." He said with a grin. Then, a girl made herself known from behind him. Her appearance made Ranma stop her thoughts.

"U-Ukyou...?"

"No, I am Jeala. I am the loyal servant of the Dark Master."

"I have learned many secrets since our last meeting. See this? This is just one of them. Behold, girl!"

With that, Ranma watched helplessly as Schmidt, no, Dark Master stole the Holy Flame as if it were nothing. This made her eyes widen, as the power he seemed to hold seemed to be limitless if he could simply drain the Holy Flame.

"NO!" She heard, turning the Kasumi quickly to watch the girl getting felt up. Wyna was in much the same position, but she was too proud to scream.

"Let them go!" Ranma cried, rising and about to rush in when Dark Master formed once again in front of her. But Ranma didn't care, she WOULD get passed him! And so, she attacked.

But Ranma stood no chance. One burst of dark light nearly knocked her off the platform, but she grabbed the edge at the last moment, dangling over the abyss of darkness. Looking down once, she swallowed and looked up. Dark Master was there, grinning down at her.

"Ah, so much power. Too bad you could never become a match for me... However, you have gotten stronger, if your sword was any indication." And so, Ranma thoughts her death was at hand, when Dark Master grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He slowly walked away from her, then looked back. Something formed in his hands... Her sword! He tossed it to her.

"Fight me, girl."

"With pleasure!" She cried out, grabbing her sword, and leaping to her feet. The two traded blows for a bit, Dark Master's sword, with an even darker aura than before that made her shudder when she saw it. Naturally, he was a stronger swordsman, but she had speed on her side.

"Let's make this interesting!" He yelled, shooting his dark light at her again, but she managed to avoid it this time. She noticed something. When he unleshed that attack, he regrips his sword... That means it takes a few moments for him to do it again, in which his defence would be down.

He shot another dark light at her.

She avoided and countered. "AHHHHHHHHHH! AQUOON!"

And the Water Beast assaulted Dark Master, sending him back a bit before he shot forward in estimation. As soon as Ranma reformed, she was surprised, and extremely shocked, to find Dark Master's blade plunge into the middle of her chest.

"RANMA!"

"NO!"

"SAOTOME!"

The blade came out, the blood spilling from Ranma's still body as she dropped to the floor. Her eyes looked lifelessly off to the side, away from the group. But, before she could let darkness claim her, she heard one thing. "You're extremely lucky I'm merciful, girl."

Darkness claimed her.

- - - - - - -

But she didn't leave that plane of existence. Light could not fade in that realm. Instead, she was spared from death, as her body vanished. Then, Dark Master and Jeala vanished as well as their cronies. Kasumi and Wyna were taken with the cronies, leaving Ryouga alone. With a saddened look, he entered the portal back to their realm.

When Wyna and Kasumi could see again, they were in somewhat the same realm, only without the Holy Flame there to greet them. Where were they?

Ranma's lifeless body appeared. They tried to go to her, but were shocked to find shackles on them, holding them down. They instead looked to Ranma, watching her lifeless body. She looked so serene, so peaceful in death...

Wait, when did she close her eyes? And where did the skewering holes go?

Not to mention...

She was breathing!

Then, Dark Master appeared. He moved over to Ranma, and kicked her. This brought a groan from the downed girl. She was alive!

"Well, girl. What do you say?"

"Damn you..."

"Heh, amusing. No amount of pain I inflict on you will crush your spirit... So, I had an idea."

"Go to hell..."

"Your friends might do that if you don't cooperate, girl."

Ranma, her eyes opening, looked at Kasumi and Wyna, as if for the first time. Then, swallowing, she spoke. "Let them go and I'll cooperate..."

"Done."

And both girls in question vanished.

- - - - - - -

Ryouga was surprised in the smithy, when both girls appeared, fully clothed. He looked at them both, before speaking. "Where's Ranma?"

No answer.

- - - - - - -

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"No, girl! Not as long as you live and breathe, I will not stop!"

"Then kill me! Don't prolong my suffering, you sick fuck!"

"Once again, denied, girl! Only a being of light can bring forth the ultimate creation of life! That cannot happen if you die!"

"AGH! You ARE a sick bastard!"

"Call me what you want, but YOU..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No... Don't!"

A cry of anguish flowed from Ranma's mouth.

"... Are going to be the mother of my children..."

And with that, Ranma vanished.

When she appeared before the others, stark naked with her clothes ripped to shreds around her, the others rushed over to her. All three were shooting questions, but no answers came.

Then, Wyna noticed it. The smell all over Ranma... It smelled like...

And she nearly threw up when she realized what it was. Slowly, she dropped down next to Ranma, picking her up and holding her. Ranma held onto Wyna with all her strength, trying her hardest to stop the tears.

The other two looked stumped, until Kasumi gasped. Ryouga looked over to see what she saw, but Kasumi was looking below Ranma's waist... He dared not look, least Ranma kill him for it later.

"Oh my god... She..."

"She what?"

There was an awkward silence.

It didn't last long.

"Ranma... she's been raped by the Dark Master..."

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Yeah, I know. How can I be so cruel to the main character in my own story, right? Well... I don't know why. I was slightly inspired by a game called X-Change 2, and, as such, wanted to see what I could do. It, sort of, came out as natural for Ranma to become a victim of the Dark Master in this story. And, as a victim, there will be changes to Ranma. She may become darker natured, may become more timid, any number of things. This was intended, as I wrote it, to be a chance for Ranma to grow and change. She may become stronger for all this, maybe she'll become weaker-willed. Not sure at this point.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed. Now, I leave you reviewers a choice. Should the next chapter revolve around an original adventure to help Ranma recover? Or should the story go on? Your choice. What I write, will be decided by you all for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Ja ne! 


	6. Consequential Dealings

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 6 - Consequential Dealings

- - - - - - -

The group had finally arrived to Langoud on the beachs of the Volcanic Island, Ryouga carrying Ranma's unconscious, naked form in his arms, the girl covered only by a spare blanket. As they had moved on their way to the control tower, people seemed to clear a path for them all. It might have had to do with the angry look on all their faces, or it might have to do with the condition of their charge.

Upon reaching the control tower, Wyna left to tell her father of the events on the island, Ryouga dropped Ranma off in Wyna's room, covered by the blanket still. Kasumi, though, stayed with Ranma. She was very sad for her friend, one of very few to treat her like a real person.

And what came of it? Her friend nearly got killed, but did get raped, and now what? In this day and age, the ways of abortion were long since frowned upon. And she didn't see Ranma as the type to go through with it, since she knew Ranma well enough... TO know he wouldn't endanger a helpless life.

And you can't get more helpless than an unborn baby.

Likely, Ranma would carry the suffering herself, and have the child, no matter the consequences. Ranma was special that way... Not in a bad way, but in a very admirable way.

Finally, Grapple and a doctor arrived along with Wyna and Ryouga. At first, Kasumi was worried about this, as the doctor... She asked all the men to leave. Grapple and Ryouga did so. Never question a woman doctor in a case like this.

The doctor's checkover went well, as the only damage was to Ranma's clothes, with no damage to her herself. In fact, she found no scars or anything of the like, which confused Kasumi. After a life like Ranma's, you'd think she'd have numerous scars. Or even from when Dark Master skewered her!

But when the doctor went ahead to check below, by bending Ranma's knees and spreading her legs to check, Ranma awoke and tried to launch herself at the doctor.

Kasumi and Wyna stopped her, though. Ranma was growling and trying to pull herself towards the doctor using the air, with a maniac glint in her eyes.

"Ranma!" The sound of Kasumi's voice seemed to calm her a little, but only to stop her from clawing at the doctor. She still glared and growled. "Ranma! Stop that this instant! She's trying to help you!"

But Ranma wasn't listening to Kasumi, just continuing to give the doctor a treatment more worthy of Dark Master. Biting her lip, Wyna let go of Ranma, then slapped her as hard as she could.

Ranma fell back against Kasumi, her eyes showing shock for a moment before she looked up at Wyna. "Wh..."

"You do that again to my people, Ranma, and no one here will stop me from hurting you something fierce." She said, drawing her hammer. This caused Ranma to flinch away, which tore at Wyna's heart to have to do this, but something had to be done or Ranma would not cooperate.

"Just cooperate, Ranma. She's trying to help you." Kasumi said to Ranma, as she set the girl back on her blanket. With gentle coaxing from Kasumi, Ranma had eventually calmed and spread her legs for the doctor.

The doctor had been understanding. She'd taken care of a number of rape victims, and while Ranma's reaction was a bit extreme, such reactions on a lower level were not uncommon. Gently, she checked Ranma over down below. Before she would do something, she always let Ranma know what she was about to do to let Ranma ready herself for it. Ranma may not have liked all the tests, and nearly snapped again when the doctor checked inside her body, but the reminder of Wyna's threat stopped her from doing it. She knew, the scary part, was that Wyna could do it. And... what really scared her was she knew she would do it too.

It took almost an hour of pure torturous testing on Ranma's part before it all ended. She let out a sigh of relief, as she had a feeling the doctor was about to drop a bomb on her.

"Well, the good news is there is no lasting damage to your body."

"... And the bad news?"

"There's a few of those, but the biggest one is your major concern. You, Ms. Triumph, may want to try to remain calm."

Ranma bit her lip, not liking that for a starter.

"You're pregnant."

And Ranma's whole world came crashing down. She'd known that was a possibility when Dark Master was raping her, but... How! She... From anatomy classes, she'd have had to have a period to be capable of having children! She couldn't...

But she could have easily not noticed her period. She'd had the curse for YEARS. She often was bleeding... Perhaps she had not noticed it and she'd been capable ever since?

"Would you like to have an abortion, Ms. Triumph?"

And Ranma thought about it, she really did. If this had happened earlier in life, she would have instantly said yes... But now...

Ranma covered her face with her hands, staring out from between her fingers as her knees moved up to her chest while she sat up. She could not believe this! Her, Ranma Triumph, pregnant! It was terrible to think about!

And yet...

To think that she had something, a little helpless piece of her, growing inside her... Filled her with some form of happiness and joy. She'd always loved children, and this may have been her chance to have a family of her own...

She only wished the one that had impregnated her had been a far more desirable man...

"No... It..." She slowly stammered, moving her hands to her naked tummy. "I can't do it... It may be part Dark Acolyte... But this is my child... It's my... darling baby..." She finished, sniffing back tears. Slowly, she withdrew as Kasumi recovered Ranma with the blanket. Ryouga and Grapple entered.

But little had to be said. Ranma's positioning and the look on her face said it all.

Nothing would change her mind.

And...

Dark Master would pay...

Pay dearly.

- - - - - - -

Sorry this part is so much shorter than my other chapters, but it was meant as a filler to let people know what was happening in the aftermath of Ranma's 'assault'. I would like to thank those that have supported this fic so far. I would especially like to thank the following people.

juzafan85

Howard Russell

windstrike

Thanks, you guys/girls, for being there and enjoying the story so far. I'm happy to have you all for fans of this story, whether named or not. As I write this, I'm booting up Thousand Arms to continue this story and write the next chapter. Expect to see it tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this filler. Ja ne! 


	7. Assault On Langoud

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 7 - Assault On Langoud

- - - - - - -

"If anyone peeks..." Ranma delivered to the men as she had them leave Wyna's room. She'd had Kasumi head out and get her some new clothes, which she was thankful for. She said the next part while looking at Ryouga. "You'll lose that which makes you a man."

Pretty much every man in hearing distance shuddered.

Ranma closed the door, even the girls were outside. Ranma had lost a lot of trust for people after her assault, but the girls knew Ranma still liked them all. She just needed space, for the sake of herself and her growing baby.

When she came out, few could recognize her. She was wearing a black loose, baggy shirt with a red vest over it. Her pants were red as well, with a few zipper pockets. Her forearms were covered by cloth bangles, with silver bracelets decorating her left wrist, five of them. On her feet, silver colored boots. Connected to her waist was her sword and a few tools, like a grappling hook, and on her back was Tofu-sensei's hammer.

And, almost as soon as she left, there was a quaking on the ship. It was almost like they'd been hit by something...

An alert came on. Then, the intercom. "Chief Grapple, the Dark Acolyte fleet is attacking!" Without any further words, the group plus one rushed to the bridge.

"Status report!" Grapple yelled as he entered.

"It's the Dark Acolytes! They're on the ship!"

Before anyone could answer, Ranma was off in a flash. "Ranma!" She heard, but did not heed immediately. In the hall, she halted long enough for everyone to catch up, but immediately rushed to the outside once again.

On one of the outer areas, they found a single Dark Acolyte there to greet them. "Get off this ship, now!" Came Wyna's yell, as she and they all pulled their weapons.

"I AM SHUTVALTZ LEADER... PREPARING ANNIHILATION SEQUENCE..."

Ranma rushed forward, her sword seeming to fly into her hand as she readied herself for battle.

But she was surprised when two strikes suddenly sent it packing. Blinking, she had expected that to be harder...

"Ranma, behind you!"

She turned, to see three more drop down, between her and her friends. One shot at her, and she moved to defend herself, but it deflected her sword with little effort. She gasped, as she thought she was a goner...

Then, it picked her up. "MISSION COMPLETE."

"H-Hey! Let me go, you bucket of bolts!" She screamed, driving her sword into the thing's back. It dropped her, and she beheaded it on her way down. It fell.

Meanwhile, the group had disposed of the rest with a few well-placed Twister Blades from Ryouga.

Two more dropped down, and Ranma growled. But then, something happened. She felt like something just... snapped in her.

And the others could see the change. Her eyes glowing red, as she cried out.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in primal fury, her sword glowing brightly as she unleashed the power... Unleashed the power deep inside her being, born of frustration and fear... Frustration for the endless fighting and... Fear... for the child she had to protect. She would not let them have her, or they'd take her child away from her forever!

"AQUA REACT!" She continued in another scream, as she seemed to... physically change. Her entire body, clothes and all, turned a deep blue as she swung her sword in a wide arc. Streaming geysers of water shot away from her weapon, her deep blue eyes narrowed in anger.

The geysers struck precisely against the enemy, sending them packing into the ocean in bits and pieces.

The group just stared, as she seemed to slide along the ground, wiping out Dark Acolytes as they dropped onto the ship with geysers and seemingly endless water. With each shot, they were knocked right off the ship before shattering to bits.

Then, Wyna heard it. The intercom. "Prepare the Elemental Cannon!"

Without hesitation, she ran to Ranma.

Ranma regarded her dangerously at first, before shifting out of... whatever that blue form of her was. She looked a little tired, exhausted really, but recovered fast. "H-Huh...?"

"We have to get to the Reactor Room! We're firing the Elemental Cannon!"

"Elemental...?"

"Let's just go!"

Along the way, Wyna explained. "The Elemental Cannon is a weapon which fires the Spirit of a Dragon. It takes time for the priestesses to summon it. While the Spirits are being summoned, we have to defend the ship from the enemy."

There was a crash. Ranma looked in the direction of it, when they had just reached the Reactor Room.

"We're being attacked! Protect the Power Room." Came a voice. "Ugh!"

Some kind of freak with red skin and green armor entered, his body covered in bolts. Ranma screamed, as she instantly identified the person.

"That's Bolt! He's a general of the Dark Acolytes! Be on guard!"

And the group readied their weapons, each looking for a chance to strike.

But Bolt was on the defense from the beginning. They could hardly damage him, much less deal critical damage to his body. And... he wasn't doing anything to damage them. This left Ranma a bit confused, as she wondered why he wasn't fighting back.

He had a good amount of power... Why was he letting himself get beaten up?

But, not as soon as she finished those thoughts, he shot a series of humongous bolts at them all. Everyone, but Ranma, was caught by surprise and went down for a second. She used the moment to move in and attack.

'There!' She thought, seeing an opening on her right leg. She slashed for it, and was treated to a hit to his armor. Her reward was a strike to the face that sent her to the ground. She'd cried out at the hit, having felt like her neck was going to snap at the force of the blow.

"Ranma!" Ryouga cried, leaping in and firing a Twister Blade, but finding it hardly effective.

Bolt was about to attack Ryouga, but Ranma did something knew. She took her grappling hook from her belt, and threw it for all she was worth, hooking it in the back of Bolt's neck.

"Wh-what?" He'd questioned.

"Everyone! Unleash all you have against him! Don't let him live!" She screamed, pulling sharpling on the hook and sinking the bladed tip into Bolt's neck.

"You'll die, no matter what they want with you!" He said, reaching for the cord. But he was too late, as a series of deadly attacks flew into his body. A knife came out of nowhere and imbedded itself in Bolt's forehead, a Twister Blade took one arm from him, and Wyna's hammer struck his midsection, sending him stumbling.

But still, he pulled on the cord, flinging Ranma towards him.

"Die!"

"You are denied! May the afterlife be merciless to your rotting corpse!" She screamed, readying her sword.

There was a flash of light.

When the flash cleared, Ranma was behind Bolt, sword in an afterswing position.

Bolt's body fell apart, literally. There was no blood, just clean destruction. Bolt was no more.

Ranma dropped to her knees, and her friends rushed to her side.

"Elemental Cannon, fire!"

But Ranma was hard pressed to keep her consciousness, before she felt a massive tremor. But, at the same time, she didn't feel it. She was too busy trying to think of things other than what she had just done.

To kill a Gearman was one thing, since Gearmen weren't living...

But she had just taken a person's life for merely being her enemy. Someone who had thoughts of their own... Not to mention, she took a nasty hit there...

"Ranma! We need to get out of here, his remains... They're chuckling!" This brought Ranma to consciousness a bit, as she rose, but nearly staggered into the abyss of machinery below. Kasumi grabbed her to help her balance, then they all ran out.

There was an explosion as they escaped. Then, the feeling of the Langoud accelerating...

Then, a shockwave that sent everyone on the ship down as they hit ground and came to an abrupt halt.

Only, upon her fall... Ranma lost consciousness.

- - - - - - -

She awoke later, hearing Grapple's rough voice talking. "With the destruction of the Reactor Room, we need to fix this beast of a ship. There's got to be someone who can fix it on the mainland. Can you go find someone?"

"Of course, Chief Grapple. We'd be more than happy to help."

"Ugh..."

"Oh, she's awake."

"We... better get going..."

"We can wait, Ranma! You're not feeling well, and..."

"O...Okay... I'll rest, Kasumi..." She said, smiling softly before her head lulled to the side, and she fell into a soft, merciful sleep.

- - - - - - -

MEANWHILE...

- - - - - - -

"Rest while you can, girl... Because the moment our child is born... You will suffer like no other before you." And the laughter was so strong, his words haunted Ranma, even in rest.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Okay, some may have noticed the lack of a 'To Be Continued' in the last chapter. Well, I'm ashamed to say I just noticed the lack of it when I finished this chapter. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this part. Ja ne! 


	8. Troublesome Crush

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 8 - Troublesome Crush

- - - - - - -

Ranma was confused. She'd seen many things in life, but the western styled town of Weino Point... Er... Well, if you could even CALL it a town... Since it really only had a hotel...

But that's not what Ranma was confused about. It was actually the massive train that was docked here. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before...

But as she and her friends boarded the massive train, she felt like she had entered a new world. The inside of the train was like a city! And she imagined, this would be where she could find all manner of gadgetry.

After a few minutes of asking around, it was pretty obvious to all concerned that they'd only find their Gadget Masters in the 'weird' side of town.

And upon reaching a large place, covered in graffiti, she found herself knocked over by some freaky guy with a large bag on his back. She heard him say something, but ignored it in favor of merely glaring at him.

"My name's Bandiger, hunter of..."

"Let me guess... Pretty women."

"Well, yes. If you give me something, I'll accept it. If not, au revoir." But before he was about to take off, he moved over to the now up Ranma and pointed in her face. "By the way... Do you believe in true love?" And with that, off he went.

Ranma merely grumbled to herself, wondering if the others were having better luck than her. Curious as to where he came from, she entered the only, neon colored place in that area.

"Oh, no... Where is it, where is it? I can't find it anywhere... Oh no! I hope nobody took it! I can't find the A-Trap Generator! It's my own invention, and it's very rare!" Ranma had the feeling she was being ignored, until the strange little girl started glaring at her. "Did you steal it? I'm so mad! I could just scream!"

"Uh... What's an A-Trap Generator?"

"Radar! That's it! Oh, I can use the radar to find it! Wow, I'm so smart! I amaze myself!" Ranma blinked at being ignored, before speaking again.

"Hey! You asked me a question, why aren't you listening to me?"

Once again, ignored. Ranma had to wonder if all Gadget Masters were like this. "There you are! You stupid piece of junk!" She said, going to a computer and starting something that looked very, very weird. What the heck is a radar anyways?

"Grrr... How could I be so stupid? How did it get into the locomotive?"

And the girl passed right by Ranma, making her blood boil. She set off after the girl. "Get back here!" She yelled, rushing after the girl.

She found her confronting the guy that bumped into her earlier. "Hey you thief! Give that back! It's not finished yet! If you use it like that, we'll all be in trouble!"

Ranma just stayed back, listening.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't fool me with that story. Everybody has secrets. Since you want this back so badly, it must be something very special. Perhaps I should turn it on and find out." With that, he activated it.

Walls moved up before the girl, trapping her as he ran away again. Ranma mumbled something about lousy thieves.

"Oh no... This sucks... See, I told you so!" The girl said, turning to Ranma, who was a bit surprised at finally being noticed. "What should we do now?"

"Calm down!" Ranma yelled, with a rather annoyed face. The girl started stomping her feet in a tantrum.

"Whatever, whatever. Just do something!"

"Wait, you want ME to catch him? I want to know what's going on, first!"

"Well, did you see what he stole from me? It's an A-Trap Generator, a secret weapon. It's powered by the mysterious Star Energy. It's still being studied, and we don't know what it can do. I made this because there are a bunch of weirdos wandering around Mounthand lately."

Star Energy? Wasn't that what Grapple said the Langoud uses? She was almost certain of it. Ranma decided to ask about it, despite the girl was creepy.

"So, uh..."

"Marion."

"Right. Marion, can you use the Star Energy? Oh, and do you know about the Langoud?"

"Hee hee. Of course! I'm an expert on Star Energy. Oh... I know about the Langoud. It's a gigantic ship island powered by some funky engine, right?" Then, a pause. "Oh... Why am I telling you this? Well, so much for the Langoud... Hurry up and catch that guy already!"

"Alright, alright!" And, with that, Ranma set off with the girl following.

And the place had the most annoying traps. First, a few cranes grabbed her, then a few robots assaulted her. Walls would appear in her path... The place was insanity! Then she had to play Rock-Paper-Scissors with a robot...

Then a lever puzzle... which resulted in a tin pan hitting her over the head... Then, cornering the thief at last...

"Finally got you, thief!"

"This is so humiliating... I am not a mere bandit! Don't underestimate me, big fella! I help those in need and punish those that do wrong. Do you believe in true love?"

Ranma had just one thought. The guy is psycho.

"I am Bandiger, seeker of Love. Get in my way, and you will regret it. Now..." He pulled out the device. "Switch on!" And, Ranma watched the most bizarre thing yet. Bandiger got smashed by a hammer and floated, literally floated, away! "Ciao!"

More robots! Ranma was getting deeply sick of these little things, as they would swarm her and wind up beating on her before she could kill them all. She'd had to heal herself more than once. By the time she got to the next lever puzzle, she was not pleased with getting hit and tossed around by these gadgets. She solved it, and moved to avoid the tin pan. It hit the ground and vanished...

Then appeared over her to hit her anyways. "Grrr... This place is practically hell itself!" She screamed, not caring if she got an answer. However, she still pressed on. And on... And on... She began to wonder if this path had no end...

Stairs and paths, each stretched on. This place was seeming endless!

... More robots! Ranma was about ready to kill someone!

... Especially since she was starting to feel the need to use the bathroom...

Then, that whole instant-quake thing scared her pretty bad, and almost made her wet herself from the shock. She... could barely hold onto the contents of her own bladder now...

And she finally found Bandiger again.

"I am a genius! I've figured out this device on my own. And you guys..." A cage came up around Ranma, to which she groaned. She was looking forward to getting some alone time for a bit...

Wait, alone time?

That's it!

"Ohhhh, too bad you would rather let me die in here... A handsome man like you... Would rather kill me than hold me in your arms..."

Marion was looking at Ranma strangely, but it was Bandiger's gaze that interested her the most. But he wasn't moving. Guess she had to raise the stakes a bit.

Slowly, she toyed with one side of her pants. "And just to think, it'll never be known just how lovely and sexy and girl can be when trapped like this..." She slowly pulled down one side of her pants, exposing a pair of lavender panties slightly. Then, teasingly, she covered them again. "Oh, woe is me..."

Worked like a charm. He rushed over, device in hand, to speak to Ranma when Ranma snatched the device so fast, he didn't realize it was gone until she bashed her fist over his head. She handed the device to Marion.

Released from their prison now, with Bandiger half-conscious at their feet, Ranma was ready to dish out a beating. She was ready to k...

K...

Ki...

She couldn't even think it! He may have been an utter annoyance, and a general pain in the ass, but she couldn't bring herself to kill him!

But while she was hating herself for wanting to kill him, he attacked her. And out of reflex, she counter attacked with her fists. She couldn't use her sword on him! He was annoying, but he needed to be dealt with, not slaughtered!

But he was good! Especially since he was fighting with an umbrella, and he was a bit faster than her. He managed to use something called Bandiger Spin on her to knock her into a wall a few times... But nothing too terrible. In fact, it was her training as a martial artist most of her life that probably helped her win this battle. Not to mention, her skill with protection and countering was second to none. A few judo throws taught Bandiger that lesson after heading facefirst into a few walls.

And yet, after she had defeated him...

"Even the Gods aren't perfect. I can be magnanimous, so I will forgive you. Do you believe in true love?" And with that, he ran, but not before Ranma could kick him in the ass. He ran like hell now.

"Thanks for helping me out! I really appreciate it!"

"Marion, about the Langoud... Can you possibly fix it?"

"Of course I can! Alright, leave it to Marion! Well, for now... Let's go back to my house."

"G-Good..." Ranma stammered, having a little trouble holding the contents of her bladder now. Thankfully, when they got back, Marion understood Ranma's need to use a restroom on the way. After all, that place sometimes had too many traps.

Just before entering Marion's home, though, she found the others waiting at Marion's house. Smiling, she started towards them, having had enough time to think through her problems.

She heard an intercom and looked up. "A special announcement to the passengers of Mounthand: The next stop, Tokio Point, is currently occupied by an unknown armed force. We're very sorry for the inconvenience, but we will not be stopping at Tokio Point. The next stop is Sinaga Point."

Wyna was the first to speak. "Taken over? Unknown armed force?"

Next was Marion. "I dunno... Oh, wait a moment! There's an island country near Tokio Point called Wano. But, I heard that it was destroyed recently."

Ryouga was next. "What?"

Then Kasumi. "A whole country? Destroyed just like that?"

"There was all kinds of fighting amongst the people, then black airships went BOOM!"

Wyna chose to be the one to speak. "That was... um... very passionate. But I didn't understand a word of what you just said. Anyways, you're saying that Wano was destroyed by the armada of the Dark Acolytes... right?"

"Wano is best known for the katana, a type of long sword with incredible power. And the one who wields a katana is called a samurai, a courteous warrior with the heart of a lion." Ryouga added.

"Katana? If they can forge such a distinctive weapon... Does that mean...?" Kasumi decided to put in, looking excited.

"The Sacred Altar! Of course!" Ranma finished, raising a fist into the air.

"Right! There's gotta be a Sacred Altar in Wano!" Wyna exclaimed.

"But if Wano was destroyed..."

"... Then it's likely that the Dark Acolytes got to that Sacred Altar too."

"Wait a second. If they've already gotten to the Sacred Altar, then why are they in Tokio Point?" Wyna again.

"You're absolutely right, Wyna! They must still be looking for it!"

"Cool! We're all set then!" Came Ryouga's excited reply. He was ready to kick some tail again. Ranma didn't dare let him know the fights he missed.

"Alright! Next stop, Tokio Point!"

"Weren't you all listening? It's CLOSED!"

"We know that, Marion. We'll get off at Sinaga Point, then hike to Tokio Point."

- - - - - - -

"Look at this luster! Deeper than darkness, more powerful than the sun! This is the power of Darkness! The power of the Holy Flame is magnificent. Using this power, I can forge any sword I wish! Yesss!"

"Not only because of the power of the Holy Flame, but because of your great talent as a Spirit Blacksmith."

"Did you say something, Jeala?"

"Nothing, just that it was because of your great achievements and your great power, Sir."

"This is not good enough! I need more power to make the perfect sword! Yes, YES! I remember now. I've felt this power before. But I cannot quite pinpoint where..."

"Hey Mr. D! Did you know that those guys went to Wano? I almost forgot to ask, Mr. D. Have you made my dark sword yet? Hey, Mr. D! I'm talking to you!"

"Yes..."

"Hey! Are you listening to me Mr. D? You're so mean, but I kinda like it. It's cool! Ohhh kay! I'm leaving without you... Mr. D... Don't take too long!"

"I remember! Yesss! That Ranma girl... The thrill of forcing her to her knees! And the power she makes her swords with! No doubt it's because of those girls she's with! With them, I could become even more powerful!"

"I don't understand, Sir! Why does it have to be one of them? Why can't it be me?"

"Pathetic... How can you feel love? You're merely a puppet."

"But..."

"Silence, doll!"

"Master... His Majesty was saying... the Clan of Darkness was overthrown by the Clan of the Light. Your father was killed by them too. I can feel your pain... I will follow you as long as I live."

"Come with me, Jeala. Perhaps I can find a use for you."

"Yes, Master!"

- - - - - - -

When Ranma arrived at Sinaga Point, she heard a scream The others were just getting off the train, so they didn't hear it. Leaving the kiosk where she just bought supplies, she rushed outside.

"Hehehehe... The power of the dark sword..."

"Oh man... How long does this madness go on...?" Ranma groaned to herself at the two purple glowing men. Not that they were purple... It was just that aura of evil intentions around them. She rushed them. Not thinking, she pulled her sword and attacked.

One went down with a shower of blood, and the other as Ranma struck out with her grappling hook, hooking it into the other swordsman's back. She heard him yelp in pain, then pulled. He then got cut down, with blood showering over Ranma.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ranma asked to the girl, before she was cut off by a woman... Or was it? Her vision was screaming female, while her senses knew something was wrong here.

But Ranma only had one thought running through her mind as she blushed.

'I... I think I'm in love...' She thought, before the woman attacked her. Ranma gasped at her speed, then dodged frantically. The sword this woman was using... It radiated darkness...

And yet...

She didn't seem overwhelmed by the darkness.

The other girl then spoke just as the woman knocked Ranma down and moved for the kill.

"Soushi! Stop it! She saved my life!"

"... I apologize for my actions. I thought that my sister was being attacked."

"I-it's okay..."

She moved up to Ranma, before Ranma realized... That was a man's voice!

"I am Soushi Mahoroba. Never have I seen such unparalleled beauty in a place like this. I would be honored..." HE said, taking Ranma's hand. "If you would grace me with your presence."

Ranma was acutely aware of her friends now watching, but she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off Soushi. Man or woman... She could feel butterflies in her stomach. Maybe this wasn't true love, or even love itself... But she had a hunch this was what girls called a crush.

"I am free tonight. When would you like to meet me?"

"I, uh..."

He started to cough.

But before Ranma could answer, her friends came over. The girls started to fuss over all the blood Ranma had on herself, while Ryouga went back in to get more supplies.

But Ranma was still distracted by Soushi. She'd never felt like this before... And it felt oddly nice...

"A-Are you alright?" She asked to Soushi, surprising Wyna and Kasumi. Ranma was never this nice to strangers... What was going on?

"I'm not long for this world. I thought it would be wonderful if I could spend time with you before I..."

Then, Soushi's sister decided to pipe up. "Soushi, knock it off! You won't get anywhere with that sympathy act. Girls aren't that stupid!"

"Kyoka... How can you be so cruel to your own brother?"

Wyna decided to add a snide remark. "Ranma, just forget this guy. He's obviously thinking with the wrong head." Ranma, though, almost ignored it before the words registered. Then, she realized what Wyna meant and suddenly felt strange. To trick someone into thinking she's flirting is one thing... To be flirted with felt so much different... She wasn't angry for it... More like... disappointed he'd been tricking her.

"Kyoka..."

"Oh, you are such a great brother to me." Kyoka said sarcastically. "But you turn into this sickly narcissist at the sight of another woman."

"What are you saying? Surely, I couldn't be that way with my own sister!" Even Ranma looked disgusted at that thought.

"That's not my point!"

"Well, I must attend to some important matters..." He said, kissing the back of Ranma's hand, making her blush again. "Hopefully I will live long enough to see you again..."

Soushi left.

And Kyoka went right after him, but not before Kasumi managed to get some info on the Dark Acolytes' activities. Rikyu was their next destination... But to get there, they had to goto Tokio Point anyways.

But Ranma was too busy watching Soushi leave.

'Such a gentleman...' She thought.

They all checked into the Sinaga Hotel for the night.

And Ranma, for the first time in a long time, slept soundly... Or as soundly as one having a wet dream can be.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

The Soushi/Ranma little pairing was written on a whim, as I wanted to see what would happen if Ranma wound up falling for a guy. I may or may not have them wind up together at the end of the fic. I don't know at this point. But Ranma having a love interest allows for some positive changes to be initiated. However, when she starts becoming more positive remains to be seen. We'll have to see what happens next time. 


	9. Love's Cruelty

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

Some people had a problem with Ranma falling for a guy due to her rape. Now, it's true that rape often steers girls to be lesbians. Now, please do remember that when Ranma and Soushi met, Ranma thought Soushi was a woman. When she realized Soushi was a man, she MAY have reacted badly, but he was being very gentle with her. Granted, she may not know what gentle is being Ranma is not inheriantly a girl. However, Ranma fell in love with Soushi for appearance first, then fell in love with his kindness. I hope that helps to explain it.

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 9 - Love's Cruelty

- - - - - - -

Ranma awoke the next morning, feeling strangely relaxed and refreshed for the first time in a long time. She also felt a bit wet down below, but she had no idea what to put that down to.

She was further surprised to see most everyone was already up, with Ryouga sawing away in his bed. Then, the girls seemed to notice her and Ranma cowered under their glares. Wh... What did she do? Did she do something bad yesterday?

"Next time you have a wet dream that loud again, Ranma-chan..." Ranma swallowed, telling that the '-chan' was forced. "... I dopn't know what I'll do with you. Maybe give you a spanking."

Ranma stayed a bit away from them, before asking. "You... You wouldn't really do that, would you?" She wasn't scared of the spanking itself... She was scared of how she might react to such stimulation of her bottom.

"You want to find out right now?" Kasumi asked. But before Ranma could answer, Wyna stood up and looked at Ranma.

"Actually, I think that's a fine idea, Kasumi. Do I mind if I do it?" Wyna intervened, rushing forward and grabbing Ranma before she could get away. Ranma started to struggle, but Wyna was much too strong for her. Ranma felt like she was trying to pull her arm out of the grasp of an iron golem.

"Go right ahead, Wyna."

And Ranma experienced quite the oddest sensations. With Wyna spanking her bare ass, there was some pain... But the hint of naughtiness and pleasure also registered to her mind. But she refused to cry out at the spanking, since that might awaken Ryouga and she would just die if he saw her in such a position.

But when it was over, Wyna was nice enough as to use some skin lotion on Ranma's bottom to ease a bit of the pain. Of course, that wasn't what caught most of Wyna's interest, as she could smell Ranma's arousal from the spanking. Of course, she never mentioned this to Kasumi, who didn't make any motion to tell she could smell it too.

Ranma pulled her panties and pants back up slowly when it was all over. Her butt still hurt, even with the lotion, but at least she could sit now. After her 'punishment', which she was still wondering if it actually was that, the girls awoke Ryouga and set off for Tokio Point.

The hike was long and took half a day, thereby wiping out most of the party by the time they arrived. Ranma, though, was holding strong with her stamina. What they found was astounding.

Soushi, surrounded by four guys, and wiping them all out. Ranma felt that odd feeling in her stomach again, like the fluttering of butterflies, when she saw him. How could she deny it? She liked the guy. She didn't know when she became capable of it, but sometime down the road... She'd accepted that she might wind up loving and marrying a man.

She then spotted Kyoka. "Soushi!"

"It's you, Kyoka."

"Soushi, please! Please stop using that dark sword!"

"Without Masamune, this evil sword is all I have to fight them with... I have no choice! It is difficult to wield this blade, but it holds great power within. Even if I must sacrifice my own life... Ugh..." He started to cough again, and Ranma felt the sudden want to check on him. She felt his obvious pain tearing at her heart.

The other girls in her group, though, began to realize what was going on. Ranma... was she in love?

"Soushi!" Came Kyoka's cry.

"Stay out of this, Kyoka!"

"Soushi, listen to me... They are fighting the Dark Acolytes as well!"

Ranma started forward, seeming a bit hesitant to speak before she finally mustered her courage. "Soushi, please. Let us help you."

Soushi turned his back on Ranma as he spoke. "No, I'd rather do it alone."

"But... If you keep using a dark sword, the power may just possess you! It..."

"I know, but I must protect my master with my life. I must obey my code of honor. Please! Leave me be..." And, with that, he walked away. And the girls of Ranma's party could tell how much his dismissal of her words saddened and depressed Ranma. Oh yeah, definately in love.

"Soushi!"

Ryouga chose at that moment to speak up. "Alright, I guess it's decided. We can't let him go alone. Shall we follow him?"

Everyone involved, but Ranma, nodded. Kasumi, she'd wanted Ranma's love for a while now... But she also knew Ranma might very well fall for someone else. In that case... She would help Ranma.

Finally, Ranma nodded her head.

They rushed to the harbor, where the Dark Acolytes were based. Ranma, seeing them, growled and went into killing mode.

The two Dark Acolyte samurai stood no chance against the party of four. They quickly, with Kyoka, grabbed a boat Ryouga wound up moving it along with Kyoka's instruction. Within no time, they reached Rikyu, to which Ranma was surprised. No guards at the port?

But as they pulled in, a bunch of Dark Acolytes blocked their path off the port. And they looked... strange. There were three of them, and they were dressed in purple robes and carrying a torch. The place was pretty dark. The guards went down quickly, though Ranma was worried about the torches going out.

Nothing...

They went for the hut, taking down another two Dark Acolyte guards. Entering the hut, they found an older man, and Kyoka smiled. "Master Kanouha!" She exclaimed.

"Ohhhh, Kyoka! You look as pretty as ever. I missed you!"

"Master, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm an old man who could die at any moment, so, they haven't been too rough on me. In fact, since they locked me in here, they haven't done anything to me. I have been worried about Wano, though."

"Have you seen Soushi?"

"Huh? Are you looking for Soushi? No... I haven't seen him. Who is this?"

"This is Ranma Triumph. She's fighting the Dark Acolytes."

"Triumph? Are you the Great-Granddaughter of Peis Triumph?" Ranma nodded. "You are? Your great-grandfather and I used to be rivals. We competed to see who could get more girls. Heh! Heh! Heh! That was a very long time ago..."

Ranma began to explain what brought her to fighting the Dark Acolytes, from her training as a child to recent events. She left out her rape at the hands of the Dark Master.

"Hmmm, I see. So, you are training to become a Spirit Blacksmith under Tofu. I met him once. Hmmm, it was so long ago... Perhaps forty years ago... If my memory serves me well, he was training with Metalia."

"Forty years? Tofu-sensei was... he was that old? I thought he was late 20's, perhaps early 30's!"

"Tofu was a good natured, talented blacksmith... By the way, Ranma... This sword, called Masamune, was left by Soushi. Can you give it new life with your skills?" She looked over the sword for a few moments, before going to work. She had a good conversation with Kanouha as she worked, and he seemed to respect her enough not to make her uncomfortable.

When finished, she presented the sword. "Great work! This is what I expected from an apprentice of Tofu. Kyoka, try holding onto this."

"Yes, Master Kanouha."

"Master Kanouha, why was Wano attacked?" Kasumi asked from beside Ranma. All of them were kneeling around a small fire, to stay warm.

"Well, that'll take a while to explain. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"They wanted the Holy Flame of Wano. But there are strong Samurai in Wano.Therefore, they gave out the dark swords, and stated that a Samurai with a Dark Sword will become strong. But, what the Dark Sword really did was enhance the owner's own self-destructive tendencies.

During the chaos that ensued, the Dark Acolytes entered Wano and searched for the Sacred Altar. When they couldn't find it, they tried to get the information from me. I didn't tell them though. Hahaha! As retribution for my stubbornness, their armada destroyed Wano."

"Master Kanouha, is the Sacred Altar that important? Even at the expense of Wano?"

"Yes... If they get the Holy Flame, the whole world will suffer the same fate as Wano."

"But... at the Volcanic Island..." Ranma began.

"Huh? But... what?"

"They've already taken one..."

"What? Then I must continue to protect this Holy Flame! Ranma, Tofu asked you to collect the Holy Flames, right?" Ranma nodded. "Good! Your ability as a Spirit Blacksmith and Tofu's confidence in your potential... has given us all hope. You must succeed. You are our only hope. The Sacred Altar is located at the top of Back-Side Hill.

By the way, I've been alone for a looong time, I'm feeling lonely... Kasumi, will you walk with me for a while? I'd like to talk about Tofu..."

"S-Sure..."

Kyoka turned to Kasumi. "It's okay, Kasumi. I'll stay here, too."

"Woo-Hoo! Surrounded by two beauties!" And with that, the remainder of the group set out to Back-Side Hill. Ranma heard a bunch of talking about perkiness from inside the building when she took the back entrance of the building to head to their destination, then bit her lip. Now, she didn't know if leaving Kasumi with him was a good idea anymore...

"Let's get going, Ranma."

"Yeah..." They stopped in the smithy to once again sharpen and repair weapons, before setting off. The hills reminded Ranma lightly of the cliffs outside Lucent Cave. She knew a fall from such heights would be instant death.

She and the group made their way upwards carefully.

There were numerous paths, but the three had to stick together. They walked in a line formation, with Ranma in front, Wyna in the middle, and Ryouga covering the back.

At the bridge, it was Ranma that had to keep herself from looking down. Ever since that Gear Hawk attack on the cliffs at Lucent Cave, she'd been a bit scared of heights. Especially the type that could get you killed. She moved slowly along the bridge, while Ryouga and Wyna moved more or less without change.

Nearing the top, Ranma began to get worried. They were easily overpowering the Samurai enemies along the path, despite they were supposedly so very, very strong. What was going on here?

They reached the top, where an opening showed the smithy that was often prior to the Holy Flame itself. Ranma quickly sharpened and repaired their weapons, unsure as to if there would be a battle or not.

And as the group approached the Sacred Altar, Ranma sensed something... Behind them! She turned with her eyes narrowed, the others getting the hint and turning as well.

"Here is the Sacred Altar! The Holy Flame is now the property of the Evil Mecha 5. Mr. Soushi! I want that Holy Flame. Get it for me! Please!"

S-Soushi?

"You leave me no choice, Mr. Soushi. You're gonna have to fight your friends! Mr. D wants it!" And with that, the creepy girl vanished. And Soushi rushed them. Left with little choice, Ranma moved to intercept.

Ranma and Soushi battled, with the others keeping an eye out for that creepy woman that was with Soushi. Ranma and Soushi attacked with parries, counters, and slashes of their respective blades, which was surprising Wyna. She was sure Ranma loved the guy, so why was she putting her all into the fight?

There were a few moments in which the advantage would alter between them, but neither truly gained the upper hand.

That is, until Ranma accidentally overextended herself on an attack and missed, leaving her wide open. Soushi brought his sword down on her side, slicing her shirt open at the side and his blade biting into her skin. Blood dripped from the wound as she dropped to one knee, but kept her sword in a defensive position.

Soushi was about to bring down his blade to end the battle, and Ranma's life. Then, the strangest thing happened. Kyoka appeared from out of nowhere, carrying Masamune.

"Kyoka! Stay back... He's gone insane!"

"Ranma, you can't give up! I had a bad feeling, so I brought this!" She exclaimed, raising Masamune.

At this time of Ranma's divided attention, Soushi brought his sword down, and knocked Ranma's from her hand. Grasping her bleeding hand now, she looked up with fear in her eyes. She... couldn't save him...

Soushi seemed to realize her helplessness, and brought the blade down again.

Ranma's head drooped, tears falling.

And Soushi's blade stopped seconds away from cleaving Ranma's head in two. But then, he pulled the blade back, unnerved as to how Ranma's tears stopped him the first time. But not this time!

"Oooohhhhaaahh!"

"Soushi!" Kyoka cried, pulling Masamune and imposing herself between Soushi and Ranma.

"No, watch out!" But Soushi did not attack, when Masamune glowed with a bright, blinding light. Ranma was blinded for just a moment, before she opened her eyes to find Kyoka holding Soushi. He was on the ground.

"What... what was I doing?"

"Soushi, you were... You were possessed by the evil spirit of your sword... I tried to warn you, but..." Ranma started, still looking down. She was trying to tell herself Soushi didn't mean to hurt her, but it was hard to convince herself of that. She knew it was the sword that did it, but... Soushi didn't listen to her in the first place... How can she love him anymore?

"Soushi..."

"Kyoka..." Soushi said, before coughing. After hearing, Kyoka turned to Ranma, who just healed herself of her injuries.

"Please go ahead. Soushi and I will catch up with you." Ranma nodded, before rushing up to the Sacred Altar, and raising her hammer. She, Wyna, and Ryouga disappeared instantly. There was no time to spare!

When they appeared at the Holy Flame, Ranma was happy to see it was still there. She quickly rose her hammer before it. The glow that occured the first time she was here, flowed up into the air, and reformed into another Elemental Beast.

"The power of Earth is upon you... I am Fiednod, the Elemental Beast of the Earth." And Ranma absorbed the Elemental Beast, followed by the Holy Flame. Looking at her glowing hammer, she was thoughtful before turning to the others. "That makes two Holy Flames for us and one Holy Flame for the Dark Acolytes. We cannot allow them to collect any more. Can I ask the both of you to put up with me for a while longer?"

Her answer was two affirmatives, which made her smile a little, though Wyna could tell it was forced. Nearly being killed by someone Ranma cared about must have been devastating to her mind and heart.

"I thank you both." And, with that, they all returned to the Sacred Altar. Passing by Kyoka and Soushi, who asked to be left behind, they began their hike down the mountain. On the way down, they came to a startling discovery. There was fire at the base of the mountain!

"Something's burning!"

"That's Kanouha's hut!"

"No! Kasumi's down there!"

And they ran, really ran down the mountain, despite it was dangerous to do so. They ran away from battles, they needed to keep moving! There was no time to waste!

At the base, Ranma was starting to feel an evil presence coming from the hut's general area...

With haste, they rushed in. Master Kanouha was on the ground outside the flames. "Master Kanouha, are you alright?"

"Nevermind me... Kasumi... save her. Head to the harbor..."

Ranma, eyes wide, ran to the harbor as quickly as she could. But the ship that had Kasumi on it, took off before she could even catch it.

"KASUMI!"

There was silence for much time, as Ranma kneeled at the harbor's end. Her shoulders were shaking, her mind awhirl. She'd been trusted with Kasumi's safety, and she just FAILED! She didn't deserve to live!

No one could see what she was doing, as she heard Kanouha for a moment before going back to what she was doing. She pulled a small dagger from her tool belt, and observed it in her petite hand. She was the only one left with healing spells, so... If she tried this, no one would be able to save her...

"I'm sorry... a weird girl... Ah, she was kinda cute so... she caught me off guard..."

"Forgive me... this is my doing... My lust for power is to blame for Kasumi's abduction. I will join you in order to find Kasumi. Even at the expense of my own life!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Ranma screamed, turning her fierce gaze onto all of them. "It's no one's fucking fault but my own! I was sworn to protect her, and I failed miserably! I..." She began, pulling back the dagger in front of her. Ryouga could see it now. "... I don't deserve to live..."

"Ranma, think this through..." Ryouga started, making Ranma freeze up for a second. "If you die, who is going to save Kasumi?"

"What...?"

"You heard me. We're almost nothing without you. If you die, we won't be able to save her! She'd be at the mercy of the Dark Acolytes, and we know their mercy does not exist!"

"But..."

"Dammit, Saotome! What do you have to lose on this attempt!"

Ranma was silent, before resheathing the dagger and getting up. She looked out across the sea, before turning to her party.

"Ryouga, you're right! What're we waiting for? Let's go kick some Dark Acolyte tail!"

The ship ride back to Tokio Point was silent. Deciding to hunt down clues, the group split up. Ranma found a woman near a ship, and wound up listening in on a conversation. "That ship is headed for the giant airship, Cloud Manta, which is on its way to the floating city of Sharan." It took Ranma a moment to realize the woman was talking to her. "You may use this ship, if you wish..."

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"There's no time for that now. If you care about her, go save her. Doesn't she mean a lot to you?"

Ranma, though skeptical, saw this as her best chance to get to save Kasumi, as the woman said. So, she went to get the others, and returned. The woman was gone. The ship was still there, though, so the group boarded.

Upon catching up with the Cloud Manta, they were shot down and onto the Cloud Manta. And so, the rescue mission began.

"I've seen this insignia before... The symbol of Dianova. Many people claim that Dianova is trying to conquer the world."

"Dianova, huh...?" Ranma asked, before looking around. There was no doubt... This had to be done, and had to be done right.

'Hold on, Kasumi... I'm on my way..."

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Nothing much to say about this chapter, just that people might be depressed that Ranma's love for Soushi died so abruptly. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne! 


	10. Spare Change

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

Since I got some strange reviews after bringing in Chapter 9, I thought I'd do a little review answering.

Hiryo, who wrote a review for Chapter 6, was asking for more male Ranma. Um, problem. Ranma locked himself in girl form in Chapter 3. Did you happen to miss that? If so, I suggest going back and re-reading it.

Howard Russell, your review brings some good points. Why would Ranma change so quickly? It's more of a forced acception. You see, Ranma is with child, so she's pretty much forced to accept the hand she dealt herself since Chapter 3, if only for her child's sake. Plus, Ranma probably doesn't know how to handle being raped. In her mind, she probably sees it as just another form of assault. She lived with Genma as her only model of 'success'. Being forced to live in such a way, with attacks on her person being common, rape was just another attack. She will slowly begin to deal with her rape, but for such a thing to happen, I need to make her realize the full implications of the rape. You might see some of that in this chapter.

Your next question was about the love with Soushi. Ranma has trouble, canon and in fan fiction, expressing or feeling love. However, for sake of being different, you must realize a few things. 1) Ranma has had his curse for over three YEARS as far as this fanfic is concerned. That's a good amount of time to realize, and accept, that sexual attraction can happen anytime, with any gender. So, for the sake of the story, Ranma is bisexual.

2) You make most of your assumptions based upon what you know of canon Ranma. You must realize how much this deviates from the story of Ranma 1/2. One difference is all the death Ranma has seen. Another, the amount of time he's had the curse. Another, all the death he has seen. Another, his goal in life to eradicate the Dark Acolytes. There are many differences between Ranma Triumph and Ranma Saotome other than just last name. My suggestion, everyone forget what you know of canon Ranma as far as this fic is concerned. There's too much difference to make assumptions based upon what you know of Ranma Saotome in Ranma 1/2. Just think of this Ranma as a different person from the one we all know and love.

As for three... Let's just say, given, quote, 'Kasumi's thoughts and Wyna's sexy spanking', end quote, Ranma DOES have her options open. Also, please note that Wyna does not yet know of Ranma's curse. So Wyna is, indeed, a full-blown lesbian. Begins to make sense why, in this story, she doesn't want to marry a guy, huh?

As for juzafan85, easily my most loyal reviewer (I mean, he/she has reviewed every chapter!), I love the suggestions you make, since much of my own are fueled by the suggestions of the readers. And, amazingly, you may be pretty close in your suggestions to what I was planning... I guess you all just have to read and find out.

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 10 - Spare Change

- - - - - - -

Ranma had, recently, landed on the Cloud Manta with her party, consisting of Ryouga, the master swordsman, Wyna, a pirate extraordinaire, and Soushi, the apprentice Samurai. Ranma, though, was here to save her most beloved friend in the world, Kasumi.

And as the group made their way into the place, enemies seemed to flock to them from all angles. Ryouga unleashed a pair of Twister Blades to deal with them, while the rest of them cleared up the rest. It was a bit annoying, all the attacks, but they took it in stride. After all, the Dark Acolytes here that just wandered weren't too much to worry about.

But they were sure of one thing, the first few rooms they hit were loaded with goods! In fact, their supplies were almost filled because of the chests they found. Ranma even found a few nice things that she had thoughts of giving to either Kasumi or Wyna. In fact... She thought the Pearl Necklace she pilfered off a corpse would look nice on Wyna... Besides, she had to thank her somehow for that very arousing spanking she got earlier that morning...

As they moved through the place, though, it got more and more straight-forward. They moved through the place as fast as they could, as Ranma could only think of Kasumi being forced to do Dark Master's every will... And she knew oh too well how demanding and scary the man could be. The more she thought about it, the more scared she was for Kasumi.

'Please, be okay, Kasumi...' She thought, as she ran through the base with the others on her trail.

Finally, after some time, they found Dark Master and Kasumi.

"Hmmm... I'm quite impressed you've made it this far. But, it was careless of you to have let this happen! Do you realize that I draw power from both Light and Darkness? You, Ranma, draw power only from the Light. It seems like we already know who the winner will be. Don't you agree?"

"I'll give you a hint, Dark Master. It won't be you. I will fight for everything precious to me, even to my last breath!"

"Well, it would be good to see how much you learned. Come, little one, challenge me!"

"With pleasure! Everyone, stay back! I'll handle this myself!" Ranma called, as she moved up towards Dark Master, readying herself for a hard battle.

"Then, I shall allow you the opening blow."

"You'll regret that." Ranma said, smirking as the channeled her elemental power into her body, and charged it. Then, she cried out, her body starting to vanish along with those of her allies. "AHHHHHHH! FIEDNOD!" She cried out, as the Elemental Beast of Earth appeared. She quickly unleashed a wind strike against Dark Master.

"Ugh!" Dark Master grunted, not liking how much more powerful the summon was from the last time Ranma had used one. He tried for the same move as last time, to skewer her upon arrival...

But Ranma wasn't where she had vanished. She had, utilizing as much speed as she could muster, rushed around Dark Master to slice at his back.

"You bitch! How dare you!"

With a moment, she charged her elemental power and unleashed Fiednod again.

"You have gotten better, girl... But can you handle anything I throw at you?" He said with a smirk, before slicing out to his right.

Ranma gasped as she was hit, and staggered at the cut along her left arm, but did not fall. She was bleeding a bit, but she would wait for a chance to heal. If she tried right now, she'd get crushed.

She wanted to unleash Aquoon now, but thought back, and gritted her teeth, trying to recall how she had done it. She thought over it, dodging between blows as she attempted to get the feeling just right...

Where had she drawn the power from...?

However, it took a realization before it hit her. Before she changed, she'd felt the elemental power being channeled from... her tummy...

More specifically, from her womb...

Her baby... granted her the power on the Langoud?

She slowly relaxed, flowing around Dark Master's attacks now like a dancer would. She swayed and moved gracefully around the moves, trying to think of her child... If she should fail... Her child would be no more...

She had to do this... If only for the new life she carried with her!

"TERRA REACT!" She cried out, her entire body and clothes turning tan, as her eyes became blank with the very power she channeled.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Dark Master yelled, finding an opening and attacking.

His sword strike her in the chest...

There were gasps all around...

As Dark Master's dark sword shattered.

"WHAT? No!"

Ranma narrowed her eyes, and drove her sword into the tile ground...

A massive tremor shook the entire ship, sending Dark Master, and everyone else, off their feet. Ranma, in a quick burst of speed, brought down her sword on the Dark Master.

And stopped it mere inches from cleaving him in two.

"Release Kasumi, now... Be glad our baby does not wish for you to die yet..."

To this, Soushi went rigid, as the words struck him. Baby? Ranma was... pregnant from one of the Dark Acolytes?

"I let you win, girl. Remember, girl, next time we meet... You'll wish you and I had never crossed paths..."

"Say what you will. But YOU remember this... If you EVER touch any of my friends again, YOU will be dead before you even realize what is happening."

This seemed to fluster Dark Master for a moment, before he merely laughed. "I will not be caught by surprise next time we meet, Ranma. Oh, and tell... our child... That I owe them a beating when they're born..." And, with that, he vanished.

To this, Ranma dropped her Terra React form, and dropped to her knees. She was clutching her tummy. Wyna was the first to reach her, Kasumi being on the ground in pain, Soushi in shock from the revelation that Ranma was pregnant with a dark child, and Ryouga trying to rise Kasumi.

Wyna noticed one thing. Ranma's tummy was bulging a bit now. The... the baby was growing at an amazing pace! What was going on?

"R... Ranma..." They both heard, as Kasumi was staring at them.

"A-Are you alright, Kasumi?"

"Ranma, thank you so much. I'm alright..."

To this, Ranma was glad. Immensely glad. So glad, she passed out from exhaustion.

And when she awoke, after a good rest to recover, she found they were in an airborne city. Ranma tried her best to get up, but she still had some pain in her body. She groaned a little, before she heard the door open.

"Oh, good. You're awake." She heard, looking up to find Wyna there. The girl looked a little sad, to which Ranma felt bad, but she also looked happy that Ranma was awake. Sighing in relief at the happy part, Ranma looked at Wyna.

The woman was as beautiful as ever, and Ranma felt herself blush. How had she never noticed this sexy pirate that had been with her for so long now?

"Um... Wyna...?" Ranma began, fidgeting with the covers of the bed she was in. he idly noted her clothes on a chair, but could feel her underwear on her body.

"Yes?"

"Can... Can you hand me the pouch I keep my supplies in?"

Wyna did so, and Ranma blushed once more as she thought of what she was going to do. Slowly, she opened the pouch and dug through it. Slowly, she pulled out the pearl necklace she had pilfered.

Wyna looked at it with surprise.

"I... I'd like you to have... To have this..." Ranma said nervously. It wasn't like she was in love with Wyna... Wasn't she just trying to thank her for everything? So... why did she feel so nervous?

"A gift?"

"Well... I wanted to... to thank you for... for everything, so I thought..."

Wyna, however, could guess that wasn't the only reason, but she didn't confront Ranma about it. She should probably accept, if just to have a small reason to flirt with Ranma a little. "It's a wonderful gift, Ranma-chan. Thank you. Could you put it on me?" To that, Wyna sat on Ranma's bed, back facing Ranma.

Ranma, with a small smile, put it on Wyna easily. And she had to admit, Wyna did look lovely with it on her. The small pearls of the necklace shined a little in the light, making a rainbow-like halo around Wyna's face. At this sight, Ranma's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh... my... She's beautiful...' Ranma thought, blushing once more.

Wyna, catching Ranma's blush when she turned, smiled herself, and slowly advanced on the other girl. Ranma, in a rare moment of timidity, pulled back just an inch, before Wyna gently kissed Ranma on the lips.

Ranma was surprised by the kiss, freezing solid for a moment, before her blush intensified and she attempted to return the kiss. The kiss wasn't a long one, mostly because Wyna didn't want to overload Ranma's mind with how steamy it could get. Pulling back, Wyna smiled, and left.

This left Ranma to watch her leave, or rather, watch Wyna shaking her behind at Ranma in her walk out. Ranma found it all the more attractive, and took deep breaths to calm down. Wyna's kiss and teasing had gotten her quite flustered and aroused. She needed to calm...

Once calmed, she dressed and set off down the hall. Her party, who had decided to wait out an explaination from Ranma on her new abilities, went into the city. The aerial city of Sharan.

Little did they know, a certain group of meddlers were here as well...

- - - - - - -

"I heard word that your son has been spotted in the city, Saotome."

"This is our chance to pull that arrogant boy home to marry one of your daughters, Tendo."

"And assure our retirement, Saotome!"

"Quite right, Tendo!"

"It's Soun's..."

"And Genma's..."

"Operation: Get The Groom!"

Of course, to normal people, this translates to 'Plan-Destined-To-Failure'. But they don't know that.

- - - - - - -

Ranma and group, had just stepped into town from the ship, looking around at all the bustling activity. Of course, the peace of the scene, due to the curse set on Ranma, could only last so long. That curse, you ask? Ancient Chinese curse; 'May you live in interesting times'.

A girl with green hair and eyes ran up to them all, and Ranma could swear she'd seen the girl before. "Please help us! The people in the city are being tyrannized."

"Hey, it's you! We met briefly in Hatoba. It's nice to see you again."

"I... don't think we've met before." She then looked over her shoulder. "See those guys? They're after me. I've gotta go! I'll wait for you in the Coincule District." And after she left, this left Ranma confused.

"A look-alike, possibly?" Ryouga suggested.

"Possibly... Wait a second, where is the Coincule District?"

They set off down the road, before the shops caught their eyes. In a rare good mood, Ranma offered everyone some money to do a little personal shopping. Wyna and Kasumi, of course, liked the idea, though Ryouga and Soushi turned the offer down politely. Still, Ranma gave them their equal shares, in case they found something they liked.

Ranma managed to get to some gift shops and buy a few gifts for the girls, especially Wyna. She hoped she would like the gifts.

Ranma was especially embarassed when she gave out the gifts, but both made the girls happy with her. Wyna, after that, grabbed Ranma and pulled her to one of the balconies overlooking the city. Ranma was especially embarassed now. 'A date... Wyna got me alone for a date...' She realized.

Wyna's opening comment especially made her blush. "Love comes in all shapes and sizes."

"Well... I, uh... Love is a feeling that makes you attached to the other, right? So, shouldn't love be free to express, no matter what your love looks like?"

"Oh, Ranma... That was lovely." Wyna said, smiling, before saying the next thing that came to mind. "Uh... Well, Ranma... Oh no, it's nothing."

Ranma looked at Wyna confusedly before deciding to try and satisfy her curiousity. "What was so funny?"

"I won't tell." Wyna replied, sticking her tongue out at Ranma. To this, both girls giggled.

"Say, what was your childhood like?"

"My childhood? Mostly a lot of fighting and training... I wasn't lying when I said I was born to fight the Dark Acolytes, and my father... He took that very seriously in mind when training me. The short answer is, I didn't have one."

"That's sad..." Wyna said, looking a little saddened by that. Then, Wyna blushed, making Ranma wonder what was on her mind. "Should we hold hands?"

To this, Ranma giggled and took hold of Wyna's hand nervously, though less nervously than when the date began. "Well, does it feel wrong?"

To this, Wyna blushed a little more. "Oh, you! You're insatiable, Ranma!" Wyna said with a light laugh. "If you had to put a type to your personality, what would you say it is, Ranma?"

"Uh... my personality? To tell you the truth... I can't decide on a specific term for it. I have so many facets to my personality, it feels strange to just designate it as one thing."

"Are you serious?" Wyna asked, a shocked look taking away the look of curiousity on her face. Finally, that look gave way to another blush, and Ranma found she suddenly was liking seeing Wyna a little flustered. "Ranma... Would you... ever have dinner with me?"

Ranma smiled. "Satan himself couldn't keep me away from making it to dinner with you, Wyna." She said, blushing herself.

"Oh, Ranma, you have such a way with words! You promise?" Wyna said, delighted.

Ranma nodded, smiling. "Of course! I would love to have dinner with you, Wyna!"

"How about... tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"See you tonight, Ranma..." Wyna said, before leaning in. Ranma, trying not to freeze up this time, accepted the kiss. And began to return it happily when she did not freeze up.

Neither noticed the others watching, nor when the rest of the party dispersed. After the kiss, they continued to talk.

"Do you think love grows when there's lots of roadblocks, Ranma?"

"If you ask me, truthfully, I believe love only grows the more the two work at a relationship."

"That's very romantic..." Wyna said, smiling. "Will you always be there to protect me?"

Ranma had to actually think on this one. She couldn't make a promise, because she had failed her promise to protect Kasumi before. And earlier to protect both. "As long as I live and breathe, I will always be there to save you from trouble."

"Like my knight in shining armor?"

"Of course, Wyna. Do you think I would be any less for you?"

"Wow. You really DO have a way with words!"

"Um, Wyna?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere, like... Um..."

"Ranma?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Is it alright... if I give you a present?"

To this, Ranma was surprised. Ranma rarely recieved presents, even on her birthday. So, to hear that made her very happy. "Th-thank you..."

Then, Wyna pulled something from her pouch and handed the wrapped little package to Ranma. Smiling, Ranma opened it slowly, to cherish the moment. And once open, she gasped.

Inside the small package was a little jewel case. And inside, was the most beautiful pendant and chain she had ever seen. It had a sapphire gemstone in the medalion, and inscribed on the back was the following words; 'From the Ocean, With Love'. The chain was made of shining silver, and was very beautiful.

She instantly tackled Wyna, kissing her on the way down.

When they parted, Wyna smiled. " take it you like it?"

"I love it, Wyna... This... It means so much to me..." Ranma said, getting up and off Wyna. Smiling, she offered the pendant to Wyna, while turning. "Put it on me?"

Wyna merely giggled, and did so quickly, but not without kissing Ranma at the base of her neck, making her shiver in pleasure.

Looking back, Ranma slowly reached out her hand.

Wyna took it, and the two set off for the Coincule District.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Well, a little more romance is being brought to the forefront. Seems a little fast, I admit, but Wyna is also doing a number of special things for Ranma. First kiss, first date, possibly her first present ever... That has to have some impact in Wyna's favor. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Ja ne! 


	11. Let Me Fly

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 11 - Let Me Fly

- - - - - - -

Wyna and Ranma, seperated upon their arrival at the Coincule District. It felt weird to be here, especially since the place was so... destroyed. It was a place in ruins, and some of the lecherous looks Ranma found herself on the recieving end of unnerved her. She imagined Wyna was getting much the same treatment. They had discovered the others had gone to the inn and rented them all a room. They stayed to go over plans on what to do, while Ranma and Wyna went to find that girl from earlier.

They found her at the base of the steps. "I'm so glad that you've come! Please, come to my house. I need to talk to you in private... Um... if I may, where's the rest of your group?"

"They're resting after the long trip to get here. We'll be hearing you out."

"Alright. Please, follow me."

Unknown to them, a certain pair of idiots followed, not liking how Wyna was standing quite close to Ranma.

Upon arrival, they entered the house. The girl turned to Ranma and Wyna, looking them over for a moment before speaking. "My name is Kyleen. I must tell you what happened to Sharan. Please bear with me on this. The people of Sharan have changed... no, more like corrupted. They used to live honest lives... Ever since Lavantis came, the merchants have started to treat their customers badly. Through Lavantis, they buy goods from the Empire and sell them at outrageous prices...

And they have no qualms with selling products of poor quality. People in Fugoja began to notice, but..."

"But what?"

"The market will eventually collapse at this rate, and the Empire will take over Sharan. I'm trying my best to restore Sharan... and to get rid of Lavantis once and for all."

"The situation is that grave?"

"Oh no, it's very late. I'm very sorry. Would you like to stay the night?"

"We would, but we need to rent a room up at the hotel..."

"Believe me, your friends are probably pretty mad at the hotel. Usually, rooms are 10GG per person, right?"

"Yeah..."

"In Sharan, it's 1000GG per person."

"A THOUSAND!"

"I imagine they seeked other accommodations, possibly back on your ship."

"Please, it would mean oh so much if you stayed..." Kyleen begged, before unleashing every girl's secret weapon... THE eyes. The puppy dog eyes.

Ranma and Wyna both fell for the attack, since neither were used to being a victim of such a thing. "O-Okay... we'll stay..."

"Yay! I'll show you to your room."

"Uh, room?"

"Is that a problem? You two are both girls, after all."

"Uh, right. Sorry if I sounded inconsiderate. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Kyleen said, opening the door at the base of the steps for Ranma and Wyna. They both entered, and soon, were sleeping soundly. And the next morning...

"What the hell?" Was what Wyna awoke to, looking over to find Ranma going through her bag and pouches.

"What's wrong?"

"My supplies are missing!" To this, Wyna's eyes went wide, and she went stright for her own bag and coin purse. Both were empty.

"Dammit! That Kyleen tricked us!" Then, they found the worst part yet. Their weapons were gone as well. Accessories... even the necklaces Ranma and Wyna had given each other! It was all gone!

"Alright, let's find that girl! And she'd better still have our stuff, or there's going to be broken bones in her near future!" Both girls were pissed, but by the time they got outside, they were calmed a little. Very little.

But when Ranma found Bandiger outside a merchant stand, she started to shake with rage.

"Someone, please..." He seemed to notice her for the first time. "Hola, mi amigos! I've devoted myself to saving people. So, don't you think you should give me something in return?"

"How about a knuckle sandwich?"

"I'll pass. But for that remark, I must punish you!" He struck a pose, taking out his umbrella, before she heard something. Like a stomach growling in... displeasure. She grinned. "Oh, what was that?"

"Oh, no... Must be that meatlo... filet mignon I feasted on last night." He managed to say, clutching his gut. The sound came again. "Uhhh... Gotta go! Do you believe in true love? Uhh, where the hell is the bathroom...?" And he ran, ran like hell.

"What... the... hell...?" Was Wyna's reaction.

"Never trust the guy. I ran into him in Mounthand. The guy's sickening." She said, before the two girls set off out of the Coincule District. Kyleen was on the plate above, just outside the stairs. Slowly, Ranma moved up behind her, then placed a hand on Kyleen's shoulder. "I would like our stuff back. I trusted you."

"Trust? Are you stupid? How can you trust people?"

"Here's a reason." She said, cracking her knuckles. "Because if I find our stuff is gone, some of which is VERY precious to us, I WILL shatter every first, second, and third bone in your body." To which extent, Ranma looked pretty damn pissed.

"Hah! As if I believe..."

Ranma, then, casually punched the wall of a building. The wall collapsed under the extreme pressure of her strike. Secretly, though, she was thankful she could still find the weakpoints in inanimate objects. But hey, walls going down at a punch makes a good threat. Even Wyna looked shocked, as townsfolk began backing away from the dangerous girl... Who started to glow with her battle aura.

Kyleen swallowed hard.

"I did that to a WALL. Imagine what would happen to a PERSON..." But before Ranma could finish her threat, Kyleen ran like hell. Ranma and Wyna took off in pursuit, screaming about a thief.

People cleared way, as Ranma and Wyna chased after the green-haired girl. One reason why the cleared the way was because both girls looked pissed. Second, Ranm had a look that could kill if her gaze ever moved to a person.

But, her gaze was locked on Kyleen... Until she spotted someone else.

Genma and Soun... wearing the fanciest clothes and such she had ever seen. Not to mention... Soun was holding a familiar silver chain and sapphire in hand. Being as hers had been inscribed, it couldn't be pawned off. Now, she knew...

"Wyna, wait!" She yelled, stopping the girl. Kyleen must have heard, since she looked back to see them stop.

"What? Did you see something?"

"Look." She said, pointing out Genma and Soun to the pirate woman.

"... Hey, that's your pendant! Do you think they bought it from...?"

"Not a chance in hell! That's Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. Genma's an expert thief, and Soun's a sort of partner in crime, from what I'm seeing."

"How do you know them?"

Ranma was silent. She didn't notice Kyleen move towards the both of them. "Because Genma, that bastard thief... is my father."

Both girls reacted in much the same way, when Ranma and Wyna noticed Kyleen. They both looked from daughter to unknowing father, then back. "How can you be related to that bald jackass?" Kyleen asked, bringing their attention to her. Ranma had shame enough to feel terrible for scaring the girl.

"... I would rather not talk about it right now. We need to get our things back, and... I... I need to apologize to you, Kyleen..."

"It's fine... Just please, try not to jump to conclusions against me next time, okay?"

"Deal. Now, Wyna... Leave this to me." She said, before starting to change her hair style, putting her goggles away, and sauntering over to Genma and Soun with a bit of a sexy sway in her step. Wyna watched strangely, wondering how Ranma could possibly trick her own father.

"Heya, boys..." Ranma said, upon reaching the thieves. Both looked at her, but didn't seem to recognize her. "Mmmmm, you two look good. I was just looking for such handsome men..."

"Well, you choose wisely, young lady. What can we do for you?"

"Well, it's not a matter of what you can do FOR me, but rather TO me..." She said, winking. Both adult men seemed interested. She then smiled, moving in for the kill, so to speak. "How about we go somewhere a little more... private?"

Both men readily agreed, and they all moved to a nearby, cheap hotel. As soon as Ranma entered with the fathers, there started sounds of extreme violence and yelling.

"You fucking thief, Oyaji! How dare you steal our possessions like they're yours! I'll teach you a thing or two!"

"AGH!"

"NOOOOO!"

There were more sounds of violence, before both men were launched out the still open doors. They landed in a heap, stripped of the good clothes, jewelry, and such. They only wore their gis now, and Ranma came out looking furious. People, sensing hostility, ran out of the market.

Ranma's eyes went blank for a moment, and Wyna recognized this for just a second. Was Ranma going to activate her forms?

But, as quickly as it came, it left, and she did not change. Instead, she approached both fallen fathers. "You both disgust me. You've resorted to a life of thievery instead of getting fucking jobs to survive. The next time you try to steal from me, my friends, or anyone I associate with... I will not be so lenient. Understood?"

The groans of the old men were her only answer. Slowly, she slumped her shoulders, before she and Wyna went inside. Counting up how much value the old men had on them, they found it was vastly higher than everything they'd had.

Then, Ranma found her gift, the sapphire medalion with silver chain... Broken in two. The gem itself was cracked a little, and the chain had been broken. Softly, she sniffed, looking down as she held it.

Wyna had noticed this, and moved closer to Ranma. "Oh no... Your pendant..."

"I... It's okay... I could always have it... repaired, right?" She said, trying to keep her tears down. But, it was hard, since Ranma had really loved that pendant... She hadn't even had it for an entire day, and now it was broken! She just felt like crying...

"We'll get it repaired, Ranma. Don't worry..." Wyna said, before gently embracing Ranma to comfort and soothe her. Kyleen watched in amazement, as the oh-so-strong Ranma broke down into tears. What had that Genma done to warrant this kind of reaction in the aftermath of her wrath?

"It's not the pendant I care so much about... It was the first gift... I ever got from someone I truly care about..." She said, looking up at Wyna. Wyna just looked down into her eyes, before turning to Kyleen.

"Kyleen, do you think you can find out where they had pawned our stuff off at?"

"S-Sure..." She said, before gathering it all. Then, on a second thought, she turned to Ranma and asked for the pendant. Ranma hesitantly gave it up, Kyleen leaving with everything.

"Care about? CARE ABOUT?" They heard after Kyleen's departure, as Genma suddenly grew a backbone and confronted Ranma and Wyna. "Boy, how DARE you get so soft! No son of mine..."

Ranma, in complete panic, jumped out of Wyna's arms and assaulted Genma, beating him into the ground. Wyna could tell there was something to the story here, and resolved to ask about it. "Do you have to try to ruin EVERY aspect of my life, old man? Leave me the fuck alone! If I ever see you trying this again, I WILL kill you!" She screamed in holy fury, tears running down her cheeks as she dished out her wrath.

Hesitantly, she was stopped by Wyna. And when Wyna asked about the 'boy' and 'son' comments, Ranma started to cry. Really cry, sobs and all. Ranma must have really not wanted it to be known by her, since it seemed to make Ranma feel worse.

Slowly, though, Ranma told her story, of how she used to be a man. The shocking thing, though, was when Wyna accepted the story, but still kissed Ranma.

"I... I thought you were a lesbian, Wyna?"

"I am, but you're a woman now. A lovely, beautiful woman, not a man you once were. No matter what, Ranma, I will love you. Not just for your form, but for YOU..."

"Wyna... Oh god, I love you too..."

Kyleen, had returned and listened, and found it strange to hear such things in Sharan. However, something about the scene before her warmed her heart. And she found it felt a bit... nice. Finally, she smiled and placed Ranma and Wyna's stuff in front of them. "Found all of it."

"Thank you, Kyleen... Where is this guy... this... Lavantis?" She said, taking her sword back.

Wyna took her hammer, before noticing something. Ranma's pandant was fixed. "Where did you get that fixed so fast?"

"I know a good jeweler. He was more than happy to fix it. He owes me a number of favors anyways." Kyleen said, offering the pendant to Wyna with a small smile. Wyna, understood and smiled, before putting it back on Ranma. Ranma returned the favor with the returned pearl necklace, before both girls bowed to Kyleen.

"We'll take care of Lavantis now." Ranma said, before smiling at Kyleen and both girls moved up the steps nearby and towards the palace.

The doors outside had no guards, making Ranma blink.

But, once inside, they had to hide almost immediately, when the guards came in with Kyleen.

"Let go of me, you goons!" She had yelled, but Ranma and Wyna could not yet afford to reveal themselves. Slowly, the two girls moved up to the doors, and Ranma peeked through the keyhole. She could hear voices.

"It's good to see you, Kyleen. Have you changed your mind and decided to join us?"

"No way! How can I be one of you? My life and family were torn apart because of you!"

"Don't act tough now. If you're obedient, you and I can have a wonderful life together."

"Jeez, never knew she had it so tough..." Ranma whispered.

"Who is that scumbag, anyway?" Wyna whispered back.

"No point waiting, let's beat the holy hell out of him." Ranma whispered back, before both girls ran into the room.

"Who are you girls? Don't tell me that you've come to save this girl! Hahahahaha! What good does it do to save a liar? A thief? ... Well, I guess it's none of my concern. I'll commend your courage with an offer. How much are you willing to pay in exchange for her?"

"Here's the deal. You let her go, and I don't castrate your lousy self before I kill you!" Ranma yelled, drawing her sword.

"Both you and Kyleen are fools. There's no way you'll get out of here now! Hahaha!"

"Maybe not, but you won't be leaving this room alive!" Ranma yelled, but before she could rush in, the floor opened beneath them. A trapdoor!

Down they went.

"AHHHHH!"

Then, they hit bottom.

"Owie... Are you all okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Untie me, already!"

And Ranma did so, before they all got up, looking around.

"This is what happens to those that help others. Saddening, huh?"

"The only thing I think that'll be sad is Lavantis' parents when I mail his slaughtered remains back to them. Let's just get out of here..."

"Why did you say all that anyways? Don't you know threats will get you nowhere?"

"Sometimes, intimidation works better than money. Besides, all the money in the world shouldn't be enough to buy a life. Something just seems very wrong about the idea..." Ranma said, as she looked about.

Kyleen, with a grin, moved over to a wall and easily opened a secret passage. This left Ranma surprised.

"How...?"

"I used to live in this mansion. My parents used to send me down here a lot. I know my way around. So, what're we waiting for? Lavantis must pay!"

"Heh, don't be surprised, though, when we find him. He'll wish he'd never crossed us."

The group of three girls moved through the palace basement, trying their best to avoid the numerous enemies that scattered across the paths. Of course, some could not be avoided.

But, of course, they had to pillage every treasure chest, with glee, to open the exit. Ranma found a few things she wondered if others would like, but smiled when Wyna had given her a pair of earrings, made of lapis lazuli. She'd loved the gift, but HATED when they tried piercing her ears. It hurt a little, but not too bad.

And once outside, Ranma was steaming to find themselves right outside the palace. They quickly set off for weapon repairs and sharpening, then returned.

They quickly went back to Lavantis' room.

"Hmmm... Impressive... How did you manage to escape?"

"You think we'd really tell you?"

"You think you're smart? Well, behold the power of money!" Lavantis yelled, ripping his shirt open and revealing... something...

Ranma merely drew her sword, Wyna with her hammer, and Kyleen pulled her rapier.

Ranma opened up with the Fiednod summon, with Wyna and Kyleen taking the back ranks while Ranma used her elemental power. They both moved their hands to their pouches, reaching for supplies to keep Ranma healed while she used her power.

Ranma was struck by Lavantis in a one-two punch upon re-arrival, but it did little actual damage, proven when she merely booted him away. She used Fiednod's summon once more, followed by two Aquoon summons before falling to the back ranks to catch her breath. Kyleen and Wyna moved to the front to protect Ranma.

Each used their weapons masterfully to deflect Lavantis from attacking, while still dealing some damage to the man.

But, the two girls had trouble getting passed the hails of bullets he would send at them sometimes. They didn't penetrate their toughened flesh, but the first two hails of bullets sent them falling back.

"Wyna! Kyleen!" Ranma called, as she caught both girls. She looked down at both of them, before turning to glare at Lavantis. She didn't care about the side effects, this ends now!

"AERO REACT!" She cried out, her body and clothes turning completely green. Her eyes glowed with power, as she called upon all the strength she could. She would not lose, not with so much at stake!

She shot forward and swung wildly, her swings firing sharp vacuum blades at Lavantis.

"What the!" Lavantis called, as he avoided the blades. He thought about prolonging the fight, but he didn't count on when Ranma merely vanished. "Running away?"

"No, just running real fast." He heard, before he swallowed and turned. Only to get a blade of a sword in the middle of his chest. It wouldn't kill him, but the resulting small explosion from the gadgetry in his chest took him out.

Ranma reverted, and dropped, breathing hard and once again clutching her tummy. She looked a good three months pregnant now... "Hah... hah... It... That fight... is over..." She breathed, before something dropped beside her. Looking at it, she saw it was the cable car key. Slowly, she took it.

Kyleen and Wyna were just getting back up, in a bit of pain, but otherwise not in bad shape. Kyleen turned to Ranma and Wyna, pretending not to notice that Ranma looked pregnant now. "You guys need money, right? For your travels?"

"Oh, Kyleen..."

"No way am I letting you guys go without a reward! GO ahead, take it!" She said with a laugh, before tossing a bag of cash to Wyna from the side of Lavantis' chair.

"But..."

"Most of this is my family's money anyways. That's what made Lavantis so rich, he stole from my family. Anyways, just take it. You'll need it for supplies. You're looking for the Sacred Altars, right?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, before...

"You talk in your sleep, Ranma."

"Oh..."

"There's one at Jayarl Plateau. You need to take the cable car to get to the town below, so... Can I go with you all?"

Ranma and Wyna looked to each other, and Ranma could tell from Wyna's eyes that she wouldn't mind. To tell the truth, Ranma thought Kyleen would make a great addition to the team. "Sure, you can come with us."

And so, the team grew, and as they all got back together at the market with Ryouga, Kasumi, and Soushi. They'd heard of the rise against Lavantis after it had happened. And, as they all set off for the newly priced hotel, everyone could tell how exhausted Ranma and the other girls were. The three revolutionary girls of Sharan happily turned in for the night.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Another member for the team, and things are getting stranger. Ranma has apparently fully fallen for Wyna, but there still might be a chance as far as the others are concerned. Who knows, maybe Kasumi will bring Ranma into her arms instead, or Kyleen could steal Ranma away from them both? No one knows. Well, hope you enjoyed. Ja ne! 


	12. Melting Heart

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 12 - Melting Heart

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile...

- - - - - - -

"What is the status on the construction of Death Crimson?"

"We have the Holy Flame for energy. It will soon be completed."

"We control Mounthand, we have the minerals from the Jayarl Plateau. Everything is going as planned."

"Wire. We must crush the Clan of the Light. Even a tiny flame can grow if left untended."

"Hehehehe!"

"Complete Death Crimson as soon as possible. We will let the entire world know the power of the Empire."

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Ranma and group had just moved off the cable car in town. The place they were in was rather plain... Looked like one of the little train stations from earlier.

And almost as soon as they arrived, they ran into Marion, of all people. "There you are! I looked all over for you guys! Ranma, we've got a problem..."

"What's up, Marion?" Came Ryouga's question in Ranma's place.

"Mounthand's been taken over by a bunch of weirdos! Their leader is totally freaky! He's, like, a total psycho!"

Soushi decided to speak up this time. "Calm yourself, little one. Speak in a way we all can understand."

"I'm talking just fine! Geez! Weirdo!"

As the two argued, Ranma was talking to the others. "Okay, so what now?"

"Well, we need Mounthand to get to the Sacred Altar, so we have to do something about this." Kyleen input, looking thoughtful.

Wyna looked absolutely excited. "Well then, we should get going to Mounthand and crush those guys beneath our boots!"

Ranma looked back to see how Soushi was doing with Marion. Still arguing. She turned back to the others. "Okay, so we need Mounthand to get to the Sacred Altar. So, then we HAVE to do something about these guys..." Then, she sighed. "I just somehow get the feeling this is a trap..."

"Well, of course it's a trap! I mean, they probably know where we are, and are luring us to Mounthand to..." But Ryouga stopped when he noticed Ranma's face. Her rapidly moving pregnancy had let them all know of Ranma's strength deteriation. The more pregnant she became, the less effective she was getting in combat. And... she was beginning to become hesitant to fight the Dark Acolytes. Especially since Dark Master might actively start seeking to capture her should the pregnancy continue advancing so rapidly.

She was not in the best of positions in life. Though, Ryouga thought, he could think of some better positions he'd like her to be in...

While Ryouga lost himself in his naughty fantasies about the girls in the party, the four girls in question were talking about the pros and cons of heading into this obvious trap. Finally, they had decided, to hell with it, they should go.

They turned to find Marion and Soushi finished their argument, though Soushi looked like he might snap. "Alright, come one, come all! Next stop, Mounthand!" Came Marion's quirky comment, causing those that heard it to sweatdrop. What was this, a circus?

They had to take a secret passage onto Mounthand, which came out in Marion's place, to which they stopped for a bit. It was becoming more and more obvious that Ranma's pregnancy was slowing her down, because of the extra weight that she was unused to. That, and her bulging tummy. Still, though, she still wanted to help fight.

"There are a bunch of weirdos around Mounthand, so we'd better look out for them." Marion said, as the group, plus Marion, set outside the doors. They rushed through town, Ranma's eyes twitching as she saw all the oh-so-familiar robots.

Then, they reached the source of the problem, the factory... Which made Ranma groan with disgust. She did NOT want to go in there again...

But the doors were all open and the paths were very straightforward. There were problems on the way, like Evil Priests that would slow them down, and a few more Gear Swordsmen, but none stood for long. In fact, they were more annoying than anything. Ranma could still fight these guys, but the pain from doing so quickly got her to slow down.

And, before long, they found themselves surrounded by a voice. "Hehehehehe, they're here..." What dropped from above, looked like a demented jester. "I kill you. I kill you! Die! Die! Die!" Quickly, everyone in the party made a protective cocoon around Ranma, not wanting to let her risk her life and that of her growing child's.

Ranma, though, was not out of this battle. She quickly unleashed her summons. Fiednod and Aquoon unleashed their power twice each on the being, Wire, before Wire could counterattack with his scythe in devestating attacks that sent the whole party flying in different directions. The group was trying to counterattack, but that scythe Wire carried and assaulted with was devestating.

Ranma was among the first to go down, pain erupting all over her body. Then Kasumi, who wasn't quite as tough as the others. Kyleen, Soushi... Only Wyna and Ryouga were left standing after a while. They could take the biggest beating, but without Ranma and Kasumi's healing, this was looking bad.

But when Wire moved in to attack, Wyna countered with her hammer. She nearly took the guy's head off... before he sliced her sides open with his scythe. Wyna gasped in pain, before dropping.

Ranma was watching this, scared beyond a doubt. The guy was too strong... She didn't know if she could activate React this time, as wounded as she was. Slowly, she tried forcing herself to her feet, just as Ryouga went down, his armor destroyed. Everyone was wounded... They... They lost...

But Ranma would not give up... Not so easily... Even if she were burning alive...

Burning... her body felt like it was on fire...

Then, she got knocked down, by Wire, with a kick to the middle of her chest. He took great glee, chuckling all the while, in kicking and striking her. "Hehehehehehehehe! Die, girl, die!"

She could feel the blood pouring off her body from all the strikes with his scythe. He wasn't trying to cut her to ribbons, just make her bleed to death. 'No... I... can't die... Not like this... If I do... Wyna, Kasumi, Ryouga... Everyone precious to me will die... I have to get up, for them...' She told herself, as her soul began to burn with determination. She... must... WIN...

The flash of light from her body was blinding, as she quickly unleashed her power. "FLARE REACT!" She screamed, as the heat of the area seemed to vanish, the heat spiralling onto her form.

When the light faded, she was standing, her whole body flaring with energy. Her appearance of pregnancy was gone, replaced by her slim frame, the body and clothing orange and red. She looked like she was on fire. And before the light even faded, she tore into Wire, ripping him limb from limb, figuratively speaking, with her bare hands. Never before had she felt so much power... So much strength... It was intoxicating...

But, as she finally dealt the blow that sent Wire down, she merely glared at him with her flaming eyes. She drew her sword. But before she could deal a killing blow, he turned, quite literally, to dust and floated away. Glaring, Ranma chased after him. But when she reached the control room, Flare React ran out. Panting, she tried to call on it again, but she merely dropped to her knees.

Wire appeared from out of the ground beside her. She looked up, grabbing her sword, but before she could pull it, wires pulled themselves out of the ground around her. She cried out loudly, the wires wrapping around her tightly, holding her still. They squeezed and squeezed, until her screams of agony filled the factory. She knew the others heard, but with so much pain... She couldn't call for help... Just scream.

"Hehehehe, that's it! Keep screaming!" Wire said gleefully, pulling a scythe from out of the ground, making Ranma gasp in fright. She was going to die!

"..." She was silent, or as silent as she could be when he wasn't squeezing the life out of her. He started to squeeze the wires again, making her scream in pain. This... was the end...

That is, until Wire lost an arm from a flying blade. "Argh! Who!"

Ranma looked back as the squeezing stopped. She was immensely happy to see her friends all there, Ryouga without his sword, indicating his was the one thrown. "G-Guys!"

"Release her, you beast!"

"Hehehehehe... Her, huh? Maybe... maybe not!" And then, the squeezing began again, harder than before. Her screams filled the room once again, as she felt such immense pain all over...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried, as she tried with all her heart, with all her soul, for one more summon... For something to stop him... "AQUOON!" She cried out, before vanishing and the wires going limp. Her dragon guardian came, and blasted Wire with water...

"NOOOOOOOO!" Wire cried, as he started to short-circuit immediately. He was losing control of his new body, as it started to twitch. Once Ranma reappeared, she collapsed to her knees, the others rushing in to finish the job.

Wire was defeated quickly, before exploding in a shower of electrical parts from the source of his power... Mounthand.

"Oh crap! Mounthand's speeding out of control! At this rate of speed... We'll be killed... Every single person on this train..."

"Ma... Marion... Can you stop the train...?" Came Ranma's pained reply.

"Our only chance is to take Mounthand down the unfinished track and derail it! We can't switch tracks from up here, though! Someone has to get moving!"

"I... I'll do it..."

"But Ranma, you're injured!"

"No... problem..." Then, they heard the channeling.

"No, Ranma!"

"SHADOW REACT!" She cried, as her whole body turned opaque and she vanished. Teleportation, they realized.

The switches were on the top of the train. And Ranma took no chances. Quickly, she started going through the manual override codes that were displayed, then hit the button.

And as Mounthand went off the track, Ranma was thrown from the top of the train, to the ground below. She hit a series of rocks, once on the ground... And lost consciousness.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Well, progress has been made, and everyone survived the assault on Mounthand. But what about everyone on Mounthand? Are they okay? Hell, will Ranma be okay? Find out next time! Ja ne! 


	13. Promises

Only Arms Are True

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer on first chapter. Theme song of the fic is 'Forever' from Erementar Gerad (Elemental Gelade in the US).

- - - - - - -

The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts

Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow

If we create the future with each thing we think

Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart

My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other

At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced

What is there behind those tears you held back?

I will never leave you.

I want to promise you!

Don't forget

Ah, You gave me the courage to move forward

Let's hold on to it and fly

If we were bonded together

Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of

Protecting the people you can't replace

At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again

Yes, forever...

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Please don't let go

Ah, Let's join hands

Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future

Open up your heart

If we share the seemingly broken affection

As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven

At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream

Yes, forever...

Open up your heart

And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness

Don't get lost along my way

Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time

Shine together with me forever...

- - - - - - -

Chapter 13 - Promises

- - - - - - -

When Ranma awoke, she awoke to darkness. Literal darkness. She was in a cave, and the lights were dimmed, leaving her to wonder how much time had passed. She tried sitting up, but groaned as she looked down to see what weight was holding her down.

Her tummy was bulging a lot more now. Her eyes widened. She looked five months pregnant now! Something was wrong with her body! She started to want to ask why, when she felt something. Like something... moving inside of her. Slowly, shakily, she brought a hand to her tummy. And immediately felt something hit her hand. She was surprised, but kept her hand there, before, unconsciously, a small smile formed on her face.

'My baby... is moving... Oh wow, it feels so strange, yet so... wonderful, to know my baby is okay...' She thought, still smiling as she slowly leaned back onto the bed she was in. She let sleep take her, as dreams assailed her. Pleasant ones...

She dreamt of her and Wyna, happily married in a peaceful world. And her whole world revolving around the love of her life, Wyna, and... her darling child... She wouldn't care how her child was born, who her child's father was... Nothing could change the love she had for her baby...

Before she knew it, those images were taken from her, as she felt someone shaking her. She slowly opened one eye, looking up at her waker and smiling.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"I love you, Wyna." She said, with a large smile plastered on her face. She was treated to a light blush on Wyna's face, before the other woman smiled as well.

"And I love you, but you're dodging the question."

"I feel like I was struck by a meteor dead on... My senses are all screaming at me, wanting to know why I hurt so much... But I imagine getting thrown from the top of a train does that..."

"I'm just glad you're alive, Ranma. I don't know what I'd do if you had died saving us all."

This made Ranma sadden, as her face took on a disturbed look. Seriously, she spoke. "If I die, Wyna... Please, move on."

"But, Ranma..."

"No buts, my love. You know I'll always love you, before and after my death... But I won't have you dying if I die. Please, promise me... Promise me you'll move on, if I die..."

"Would you do the same if I were to die?"

"Wyna, it would hurt... It would hurt me bad to move on, but I would, because I know you wouldn't want me to hurt all the time... You'd want me to find new love, to move on... right?" Wyna's silence was answer enough. "That's why I ask you this, Wyna... I wouldn't want you to be in pain if I were to lose my life... So please, promise me..."

Wyna softly took hold of Ranma's hand. "I promise... It's hard for me to say, but I'll do this for you... Do you promise to do the same should I die?"

"I promise, Wyna, my love... I promise as well."

Then, there was silence, as those that had listened to Ranma and Wyna's words slowly moved over to them. Ranma's strength was diminishing at a rapid rate with her pregnancy, and anyone could see that her previously proud and lively stride had started to dull down. And there was little they could do about it...

Unless...

No... that might bring pain and unneeded suffering. Plus, who was to say Ranma would settle down, and let them fight for her?

Slowly, the group made their way outside the inn of the little, unnamed settlement, and headed into the caverns above. Ranma was slow in her movements, so the group had to keep pace with her, but, thankfully, her stamina wasn't any lower.

They found a familiar man going through a mound of dirt and jewels. Or, at least, he was familiar to Ranma. 'God dammit, not him again...' She thought, with a scowl. Why, oh why, did she not kill him if he was just going to get in the way with his thievery?

"Hey, you! Why are you sneaking around?" Soushi exclaimed at the intruder.

Then, Wyna noticed something. He looked familiar, and... "Wait a second, those are diamonds! You thief!"

"Diamonds are so captivating. Their sparkle is so devestating. Your treasures must be irritating. Therefore, I must be confiscating. In my hands, the empty sparkle of a diamond can be changed into dust that can save the world. For the sake of the world, give me your jewelry!"

"Why don't you just go die, you sickening bandit?" Ranma yelled, before unleashing her elemental power, unwilling to let this thief get away this time. She unleashed Aquoon three times, followed by Fiednod twice before she felt a bit tired. Her friends kept her protected while she unleashed all her elemental power.

Then, the group, following suit, unleashed all their own abilities, from Twister Blades to Deadly Knife attacks. Everything flew at Bandiger. He managed to get a few strange attacks in, like singing with his horrible voice before smacking them while distracted. He tried for Bandiger Spin a few times, but he stood no chance.

"Do you believe in true love?" He said upon defeat. "Please, God, punish these greedy people!" He said, before he ran like hell. But before he got far, a large rock, more like a little boulder, flew from Ranma's hand to hit the thief in the head. He ran faster.

"And stay out, you lousy bandit!" Ranma yelled, as she panted, trying to get her energy back. She was slow to get that energy back, but eventually did. The place was like another maze, and Ranma was getting sick of those. They had to move all across the place, at one point Wyna and Kyleen nearly falling in a gorge, but they eventually found their goal.

The Sacred Altar. Ranma quickly sharpened and repaired everyone's weapons, though it was a large stamina test on her part, and she needed Wyna to help her concentrate her energies, but she eventually did it. She was a bit exhausted after doing it, but the group quickly moved up to the Altar, and teleported.

The Holy Flame was, thankfully, still there. Ranma moved up, and raised her hammer.

"The power of Flame is upon you... I am Flareniel, the Elemental Beast of the Flame." Ranma quickly nodded, then absorbed the Elemental Beast, then the Holy Flame in following. Wyna voiced a concern about Mounthand, and they set off for the nearest Point.

When they got there, Ranma was quite tired from the hike back. She barely heard Kasumi inquire to Marion about Mounthand.

"All done, of course! I was able to fix up Mounthand as good as new! Oh, and the Langoud's good to go as well! You can find it on the coast near Weino Point!"

The trip back to the Langoud was uneventful, except for meeting Grapple at the entrance. "Hahahaha! Thanks, Ranma! That girl... Marion is a weirdo, but she sure is a good mechanic. The Langoud is back to her old self." Of course, Ranma was near the back of the group, to hide her physical condition. "Hey, Ranma, do you know of a place called Myscatonia?"

"Never heard of it."

"I figured you'd be surprised! I've been around long enough to know that the ancient ruins to the west of us is Myscatonia."

"Ancient ruins? There's probably a Sacred Altar there! Oh, but we need a ship..."

"Don't you all worry none, Wyna. You can use the Langoud! Aye! For a big job, you might as well use a big ship! Wyna knows how to pilot it, so you all just relax and leave things to her. Arr!"

The trip west had to be done by going around the southern continent, which took a few days. With Wyna piloting most of the day, and coming back to the room she shared with Ranma late at night, the two spent little time together. Ranma understood why, but it didn't make her heart ache any less.

After a few days, though, a rat was found in the ship. A big rat named Bandiger, who was trying to steal a few things, and steal a ride. Ranma had been too pleased to watch him get thrown into the sea from her window.

That was another thing. Ranma was having trouble getting around now. She felt greatly weakened from her pregnancy. She found she could hardly protect herself in sparing matches with Ryouga, which she used to win quite handily. It depressed her to no end. They would be landing soon, possibly tonight. She just wished she could end this pain soon... Despite she loved her child, this was a real bad time to be with child... Especially when on the frontlines...

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile...

- - - - - - -

"Finally, it is complete. I have waited for this day since coming to this land. It has been too long. I was forced to turn my body into a machine to live this long. But it was worth it. Death Crimson, the ultimate weapon that turns the power of the Light into the Flame of Darkness.

I will destroy all who oppose me, with the power of Light. I have made a huge step toward realizing my dream."

- - - - - - -

Ranma and group stumbled upon a town as soon as they reached land. It was a spooky place, with all kinds of weird noises coming from it. It actually had all the girls, even Ranma, a little scared.

"AHHH!" A scream of terror, and Ranma nearly screamed herself. The place was so empty, that voice had sounded so scared...

Soushi stepped forward. "Huh? Did you hear that? It's a girl screaming!"

"Yeah!" Came Ryouga's reply. "Let's go help!"

'Men... always thinking with the wrong head...' Ranma thought, despite she herself had been male once. Despite that, everyone went to try and help, but Ranma stopped when she saw the perpetrator.

And she wasn't the only one. Kasumi and Wyna had both stopped, as they all looked at...

A ghost. An actual ghost.

A... GHOST...

Ranma wanted to scream, as she had hated ghosts all her life, but something about the situation stopped her.

She heard the girl begging for her bag back. But, the ghost merely flew off with it. Then, she spotted the group. She partially recognized only one person there...

"Ranma, is that you?"

Ranma looked at the girl, and immediately went rigid.

"H-Hinako-sensei!"

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

How's that for new? No one, and I mean no one, would have thought of Hinako being cast as Nelsha. Heh, I must be either insane or getting more... Well, insane. Oh well. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Oh yeah, I apologize for the length of the last chapter and this one. I'm having trouble with ideas and, as I get further in the game, finding midpoints to end chapters at is getting harder. Anyways, hopefully, the next chapter will be much longer. Ja ne! 


End file.
